


权宜之计

by Knott



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

“他有了一个新的sub？”

“是的。”纽特说。他觉得这个问题很滑稽，他尽可能地在回答这个问题时——像忒修斯警告过的那样——不要太快地咧嘴。特拉维斯推开那支要跳到他臂弯里来的羽毛笔，靠向椅背，冷冷地环顾了一遍房间。

“那是谁？”

纽特提前咧嘴笑了笑，但他让自己恼火地低下了头。“呃，事实上：我。”

特拉维斯甚至连假装平静的机会都没给他。“斯卡曼德先生，你和我都知道你有服从权威方面的问题，”他抬高了声调，仿佛这个房间里还有一个看不见的人等着他去驳斥似的，“事实上，任何人都不愿意成为你的dom，而这是部分的麻烦所在，毕竟这个世界上有一个纽特·斯卡曼德就够了。长话短说：我不相信你。”

“无意冒犯先生，无论你是否相信这都是事实，”纽特几乎没有停下来，一口气说完了一整句话，中间只留下一个小小的停顿：“你可以向忒修斯确认这件事。”

忒修斯坐在他身旁，从进来以后还没有开口说过一句话。从他脸上的表情来看，他的心思根本不在这里。他没有反对纽特把他拽到这里来，但也没有明确表示赞成。当然，如果要让特拉维斯确信这件事，纽特必须表现得像是这一切都是忒修斯的主意。这有用吗？忒修斯只是咬紧牙关坐在那里。“忒修斯？”特拉维斯说。

纽特感到一阵不合时宜的紧张。其他人描述过这种坐在魔法部办公室里的紧张，比如喉咙里一阵刺痒，或是胃部被人揍了一拳。但纽特的紧张更像是有人把他塞进了一只食草动物的胃里。忒修斯抱着某种沉默的冷淡，在特拉维斯第二次叫到他的名字时才在椅子里动了动。他抬手摸了摸鼻子，这是他撒谎前的习惯动作。

“这是真的吗？”特拉维斯质问。逐渐增长的疑问语气彰显了他正在失去的耐心。

“是的，”忒修斯流畅地，毫无困难地继续，“如果纽特这么说，那就是真的。”

“‘如果纽特这么说’？”

“我知道莉塔死了，你们都很担心他的精神状况。我不是在说这种担心没有道理。但那是三年半前了，忒修斯现在有了一个新的sub，所以，”纽特停下来，为了让他接下来的那句请求更具有分量，“也是时候魔法部恢复他的职务并且把他视作一个正常的人了。不管他每天干的是什么‘有意义的事’，那都需要他。”

“我想是你更需要有一个名义上的dom，以便拿到出境许可吧，斯卡曼德先生。”

“唔，我不会撒谎，”纽特无所谓地冲他笑了，“那确实对我有所帮助。”

特拉维斯足足盯着他看了半秒钟，然后把视线转向坐在他身旁的人。忒修斯不愿为房间里的沉寂所打败。“我不会对这种事情撒谎，”他补充，“我的意思是我们。”

“你当然不会，”特拉维斯哼声，“但他另当别论。现在，最后一次机会，斯卡曼德先生，告诉我你为什么要自告奋勇承认你是忒修斯的sub。”

纽特守口如瓶。“拜托，”特拉维斯挖苦，“你想让我相信你现在听他的话了？”

 

纽特推开椅子，坐在上面转过半圈准备离开这个房间。忒修斯抬起一只手，按在他的后颈上，揉捏着，纽特绷着肩膀和下颚，但最终还是把身子转了回来。他按住皮箱，低头背对着忒修斯，另一只手压在靠背上，表情介乎于不满与嘲讽之间。特拉维斯侮慢地抬了抬手。那支羽毛笔落到簿册上面，添加上纽特的姓名。

“别太兴高采烈了，“特拉维斯带着笑意说，“你？以我对你的了解，你甚至坚持不了一天，斯卡曼德先生，别说九十天了。不过这个计划够聪明的，这一点我还是要夸夸你。你认为这一切会有什么结果呢，在这九十天以后？”

“我会帮助忒修斯夺回他的职位，”纽特想了想，“还有他使用魔法的能力。”

“那就要祝你好运了。”看了忒修斯两眼以后，这个老练的男人这样回答。

他们走出那个房间以后，忒修斯说：“你认为他在暗示我还不如一个麻瓜吗？”

“如果你想问言外之意，”纽特说，“你就找错人了。”他的反应不算完美，忒修斯也许能看出什么来。特拉维斯显然并且绝对就是那个意思，他在心里偷偷补充。

“你知道吗，”忒修斯看了看他，“你是唯一一个对我态度还没变的人。格拉斯通——希望别在这里碰到他——这个月对我说了十五次‘我听说了莉塔的事，朋友，我很难过’，莫斯利甚至都不敢看我，奥尔德里奇一直偷偷在问‘我们不该提到她的名字，对吗，丹？’我当时就站在他后面，还能看到他手里那份报纸的大字标题。我的意思是说，如果那个傻瓜非要问谁那个问题不可，他也应该问我。”

“忒修斯，他们忍受你的时间都没我长。”纽特告诉他。

忒修斯重重清了清喉咙。“你真的认为你骗过了特拉维斯，对吧？”

“他会相信的，“今天和忒修斯的谈话长度已经超出纽特平日里能够忍受的平均值了，没来由地，他幽幽叹了口气，“现在，轮到你信守承诺了。这是场交易，记得吗？”忒修斯抿住嘴唇冷冷哼了一声，说真的，纽特从两栖爬行动物那里得到过更热情的回应，但话说回来，两栖爬行动物绝对不需要经常与他共进晚餐。

好像知道他在想什么，忒修斯一脸讥嘲的表情。纽特不自在地挪动着双脚，这场交易里包括的肢体接触是多少，从一到十？“你确定你准备好了？回去工作？”

“我以为我们说好了不交心的，”忒修斯立刻说。“请不要，纽特，拜托。”

“不要什么？”

“不要表现得像是个关心他人感受的正常人，”忒修斯绝对掌握了惹恼纽特的契机，“你只是害怕，如果我没了工作，我会更多地出现在你的生活里。”

纽特闭上嘴，加快脚步，试图不表现出气恼。忒修斯在他身后无所顾忌地咧开嘴，无声地大笑，炫耀他的胜利，以至于经过走廊的人都停下来看着他。纽特绕到过道的拐角处，用这栋建筑物数不清的回廊之一遮住自己，偷偷瞥向自己的哥哥。

实际上，忒修斯比他认识的任何痛失爱侣的男人都要正常——哪怕一只伴侣被射杀的独角兽表现出来的悲痛也比忒修斯多。但这正是问题所在。纽特对着那张笑脸眯起眼，眉头不自觉地皱了起来。在他把这个计划告诉忒修斯时，他本来以为会得到更多抗议的，但忒修斯坐在扶手椅里，望着他，漫不经心地点头同意。

“你不反对吗？”纽特声音里带着一丝嘶哑。

“纽特，你不可能成为任何人的sub，”忒修斯的那种冷静几乎像是一种精心设计出来的侮辱，如果纽特不是更了解他的话，“所以你羞辱的只是你自己。”

但他真的了解这个人吗？纽特站在角落里，背靠着墙壁独自发愣，没有注意到忒修斯已经走到了他面前。“就是这里？”他朝纽特身侧的那扇门扬了扬下颚。

纽特对上他的视线，忽然之间，离开这里的想法在他的头脑里冒出来。“我很抱歉，忒修斯，这是个错误的决定，”纽特果断地说，“你是对的，他们永远不会相信你是我的dom。”他本来想把这句话说得真诚一些，起码更像一句道歉。

“好笑，”忒修斯漠然的目光里有种嘲弄，“你还想拿到你的出境许可不想？”

纽特点点头。忒修斯抬手按住他后颈，鼓励似的捏了捏，在纽特还没来得及躲开或是告诉他别再这么干以前，忒修斯已经漠不关心地绕过他，推开门闯了进去。

“我们谈过这个了，”接待处那位女士说，“斯卡曼德先生无法拿到许可，先生。”

“那么，情况变了，女士，”忒修斯对她说，“斯卡曼德先生现在有了一个dom，比平时更讨人厌的个性，还有他的出境许可。”她把眼镜挪到鼻梁上瞪着他看。

她盯着他看了很长时间，确保他明白她不赞成他的用词。“那么他人在哪，先生？”

“纽特！”接下来就到了他们讨论过的部分，纽特展现出臣服，骗过所有人，顺利地拿到他的出境许可并且让忒修斯夺回他的工作的部分：但他还没有准备好。

他躲在门边，背靠着墙。“纽特！”忒修斯加重语气，声音里带上了命令。纽特本以为这一幕会很可笑，但他竟然没能笑出来。在他的想象中这件事要容易得多。

在忒修斯第三次叫出他的名字时，他终于硬着头皮走了进去，他动作匆忙，皮箱不住地撞到自己身上。忒修斯的外套扣子敞开着，双手埋在长裤口袋里，看上去不耐烦多于恼怒。纽特侧开身子，半对着忒修斯站着，好像有人要求他让开似的。

“斯卡曼德先生，这个人真的是你的dom？”

“忒修斯不介意这种事，”纽特装出了狡猾的，请求原谅的口吻，“对吗，忒修斯？”

“是的，他不介意，”好像故意和他作对似的，忒修斯用第三人称口吻谈论着自己，“尽管，他相当确定他的sub会因此得到惩罚。”

这一招纽特完全没有料到，他更没有料到的是忒修斯如此流畅自然的语气。他惊讶地望向对方，忒修斯朝他眨了眨眼——仿佛他们谈过这件事似的，仿佛纽特真的是他的sub。纽特匆匆挪回视线，这没用，他的喉咙发干，整张脸突然间变得滚烫。他的喉结不由自主地吞咽着，尽管他的唇边掠过苦涩，轻蔑的微笑。

“好吧，斯卡曼德先生，”她摇了摇头，“九十天后带着项圈回来，我们会考虑你的申请。如果你对魔法部撒谎的话，我们会知道的——”

“他不会的。”忒修斯抢先打断了她的话。皮克特在口袋里抱住纽特的手指。

现在他只需要支撑过这九十天，纽特无聊地想道。这能有多难？

他原本是这么想的，直到她打开一个盒子，莉塔的项圈从盒子里浮起，扣住他的脖子。纽特试着不去伸手碰它，但它冰冷的金属触感让他分心。等到他终于忍耐不住碰到它时，它已经藏匿进他的皮肤里了。荒唐的是，即便看不到它，纽特依然感觉到它在自己的身体里，浮在内部。

“它要什么时候才会消失？“纽特问道。

“在你的dom完全忘了他的上一个sub以后，“她对纽特已经开始不耐烦了——然后她猛地意识到忒修斯在场，“抱歉，先生，真是一场可怕的事故。”

忒修斯对纽特做出“谢了”的无声口型，耐心应付了她两三分钟，才能像一个有礼貌的傲罗那样离开那里。这时纽特已经尝试了各种他能想象到的魔法，但就是无法把这个调节成了他的尺寸的项圈给除下来。就连皮克特也不行，护树罗锅坐在他的手腕上，耷拉着脑袋，疲惫地望着地面。

“你现在是感到后悔了吗？”忒修斯打量着他的表情。

“当然不。“皮克特对此有自己的看法，纽特拍拍自己的口袋，让它进去。

“嗯哼，”忒修斯的回应现在有点幸灾乐祸的味道了，“这一定会很有趣。”

他转过身，抛下纽特走向电梯。


	2. Chapter 2

忒修斯走过来，站到纽特跟前。他还没有把一根手指放在纽特身上，而且似乎对此也缺乏兴趣。纽特的视线落在固定的地方，在忒修斯的大腿上方流连。虽然他才是跪在地上的那个，但他并没有感到受制于人。正相反，他对自己容许事情进展到这一步感到意外。忒修斯懒懒地伫立着，双手还埋在口袋里，姿势并没有改变。纽特低着头，下巴抵向地板，注视着忒修斯那双皮鞋：它们在一臂的距离外。

“我没有一整天的时间干这个。”纽特开口抱怨。他听见自己了：不知怎么的，他的声音变得柔和并且嘶哑，充满了可疑的停顿。他挺直身子，再次把头偏了偏。

缄默裹住了他。纽特又等了一会，忒修斯并未开口回应。他带着诧异抬起头，忒修斯好像就在等这一刻，纽特探询的目光撞进他的视线里。忒修斯的姿态颇为放松，他站在那里的样子甚至有点厌烦，仿佛纽特身上没有太多的东西值得他感兴趣。他垂下视线研究着纽特的脸，而这时纽特正好抬头，他的面部表情袒露无遗。

纽特把原本要说的话忘了，他的呼吸声变得有些笨重。这样很傻，如此用力地呼吸，他很肯定忒修斯能听见。他的口腔里分泌出更多的唾液，在这怪异地僵持的几秒钟之内，他的舌尖没来由抵住自己的上排牙齿，并且在忒修斯望向他时后撤。

“你真的这么急着离开吗？”忒修斯淡淡地说。这是个问句，但更像一句讽刺。

不，现在不了。纽特的牙齿碰到一起，就好像他不自觉地做了一个咬紧牙根的动作——谢天谢地，他还没有蠢到把那句话说出来。他很肯定忒修斯正在等着看他的笑话，而纽特不会给他这个机会。忒修斯的目光随意地在纽特身上流连，纽特跪在那里，感受到忒修斯的视线扫过他的嘴唇，喉结，然后是更往下的部分。他的手掌溢出了汗，有些发潮，他克制住自己不要扭动身子。

“我只是在说，”纽特希望自己的回答自然，但他做得太过了，结果溢出一阵嘟囔般的低语，“快一点，忒修斯。”忒修斯因此发出的黯哑笑声像一阵颤栗卷过他。

“sub很少要求我快一点，”他哥哥用那种讨厌的自大说，“你是头一个。”

纽特不再犯轻率地望向他的错误，他研究起地板上的灰尘，窗帘上的图样，任何能够转移他注意力的东西。但忒修斯走过来，直接挡在他的面前，近得几乎让人难以忍受了。他的皮鞋碰到了纽特的膝盖，而他的衣服下摆只差一点就可以扫过纽特的脸。纽特屏住呼吸，他不知道自己是怎么被围困在忒修斯的私人空间里的，但这件事情就这样发生了。纽特再也无法自在了，不管他的视线落在哪里，在这种情况下都像是在暗示着什么。他狼狈地直视忒修斯的裆部两秒才意识到这个事实——其中的亲密意味几乎让他无法呼吸——然后他莽撞地抬起了头。他只刚刚抬起眼睛，就看到忒修斯用一种带着赫然暗示的目光审视他，然后润湿了嘴唇。

“你在干什么？”纽特皱起眉，这声抱怨听起来比一记抽气声强不了多少。

“做你要求我做的事，”忒修斯回答，现在他的声音也沙哑了，“我正在快一点。”

他的声音直接对纽特的下腹起了作用，纽特的喉结移动着。就在前一刻，他还能清晰感觉到冰凉的地板抵在自己的膝盖骨上，可是眼下整个房间在他的印象中消失，就连同周围的布置也一并变得模糊。他整个人如同漂浮在地板上似的，悬靠在忒修斯的身上。当他发现自己情不自禁地前倾时，他受到了惊吓。忒修斯伸手碰到了他——终于，纽特为自己暗自在如此渴望这个而感到一阵燥热的耻辱。忒修斯的手按在他的脸上，指腹摁过他的颧骨，一点也不轻柔，而是重重地用力。他的手抚过纽特的脸颊，捏了一下他的耳根，移开去。纽特用力吞咽以压下低吟。

他希望忒修斯继续碰他，或者把他推开，但他不能一直保持这样，如此安静和稳固。他挪动脚腕，后移重心以便能够坐在自己的脚后跟上，在忒修斯碰到他时，他能够感觉到那个项圈在他的身体里稍微浮了起来，就像是某种测量欣喜的装置。纽特要用部分意志力压下它，它在与纽特的自己的紧张唱反调。忒修斯摇了摇头。

“算了吧，忘了这事，好吗？”忒修斯总是单方面作出决定，“你还没有准备好。”

“不，请不要——”纽特差点失态地开口恳求，“我准备好了。拜托。”

他的嗓音急切而且破碎，在他反应过来的时候已经太晚了。忒修斯低头望他，像在估量他的话语究竟有多少分量。纽特的手捏成拳又松开，尽管这个动作只有他自己清楚。他焦虑地寻找别的能说服忒修斯的话语，而忒修斯已经再次靠前。他的手掌按在纽特的后颈上，稳固而有力地固定着他的脸。他手下的力度促使纽特再次直身跪了起来，他的大腿贴住了忒修斯的身躯，蓦然的亲密让他一阵恐惧。他的嘴唇已经能够直接碰触到忒修斯，但他感觉到的只是忒修斯的手。那只手懒洋洋抚过他的头发，就像在漫不经心地思索着什么。纽特快要在这种爱抚般的举动里放松下来，他贪婪地呼吸着忒修斯的气息。从忒修斯那里偷取一点top的安慰不算过分，就像他过去一直常做的那样。纽特以为这一次也会是一样，但忒修斯在一次漫长的停顿以后压制住他，将他按向自己，直到纽特倾身的角度能够清晰地感觉到他的渤起，纽特的嘴唇隔着布料感觉到它，他因此沉沉地吞咽。忒修斯把他揽过来，按在自己身上。他不该伸手按住忒修斯的大腿，但他还是做了。两人紧密相贴得不留一丝空隙，在忒修斯的手掌下他无法挪动分毫。他的嘴唇无意识分开，仰头暴露出自己的喉咙：这种近乎于屈服的举动让他的脸颊火辣。一阵焦渴，几乎使得他轻颤。忒修斯却在这时撤开手，留下他和他同时渤起的阴茎。

纽特被自己的呼吸声所刺痛，他听起来前所未有地饥渴。他依然保持着忒修斯固定住他的姿势，但他的眼睛禁不住朝上看，望向忒修斯的脸。这种请求准许一般的举动让他的脸阵阵发热，他紧咬着下颚，不愿泄露一丝声息。那个讨厌的项圈在他抬眼向上看的时候在他的体内发光。忒修斯看上去并没有被他打动多少，这让纽特感到一阵失望。雅各布警告过他，关于试图取代别人的sub这种事，但纽特当时并没有听进去，而且不管他费了多少唇舌，雅各布的回答都是“呃，相信我，伙计，在别人看来你就是在试图取代她。”纽特再一次望向忒修斯，想要在他的目光中找到什么驳斥雅各布的说法，他找到的只是某种若有所思的目光，然后在注意到他的视线后掩饰的微笑。纽特支支吾吾，无法把这个时刻真正该说的事情说出口——他浅而快速地呼吸，无法叫忒修斯主人，更无法开口恳求。

“你知道你不是莉塔，对吧？”忒修斯这句话其实是一句安慰——但纽特的肠胃依然一阵翻搅，“所以没必要用她的标准来要求自己。我也不指望你真正做到。”

“我——”纽特急匆匆打断他，“我们能别在现在谈这个吗？拜——拜托了。”他真的讨厌自己不合时宜的口吃，忒修斯的目光落在他的双腿之间，纽特浑身涨红，忒修斯的唇边掠过一抹笑意。换做别的时候纽特会露骨地耻笑他，但现在他把全部的意志力用于不要在忒修斯刻意擦过他的腿间的鞋面上摩擦自己。忒修斯撤回那只脚，纽特能够感觉到红潮在蔓延。但羞耻感和热度也同样。

“忒修斯。”刺耳而粗哑，现在就连纽特自己也能听到其中所蕴含的欲望了。他越来越迫切地需要碰到他的dom。他凝视着忒修斯，迫切地希望找到一丝允许的迹象，因为不管别人是如何不相信他，纽特确实是一个sub，而他也确实需要dom。这件事情只有忒修斯和莉塔知道，其余的人不是认为他在愚弄自己，就是认为他装成一个sub是为了愚弄其他人。只有忒修斯知道并且相信这是真的。

“我听见了，“忒修斯对着他摇头，“这种时候应该说什么，纽特？”

纽特明白他在笑话自己，但他不在乎。到了嘴边的话语堵在他的喉咙里，他吃力地寻找着词句。忒修斯的胯部忽然间前顶，把到了纽特唇边的词语撞得七零八落，纽特为此几乎失去呼吸，他的手掌掐住忒修斯的大腿，报复般抗议，用力到任何一个top大概会推开他的程度，但忒修斯反而感到有趣。他的臀部再次前顶，纽特的阴茎抵在裤子里渗出了一点前液。他的嘴唇狼狈地分泌出唾液，打湿了它所碰触到的布料。忒修斯顶向他，戏弄而懒散，纽特抓住他的裤脚，含糊地语义不轻地喘息，在他明显地喘息起来以后，忒修斯才停下，这时候他已经从头到脚颤抖起来了，仍然抗拒着，无法说出那句话。他可以叫任何一个dom主人，但忒修斯不行，纽特的脑海里掠过莉塔的脸，还有他曾经渴望过她——在她成为他哥哥的伴侣以前，他以为她是一个dom，那是幼稚的青少年渴望，现在想来多么荒唐。不，他可以干这个，他并不那么在乎道德边界，他在乎的是别的事情。

忒修斯的手抚上他的侧脸。纽特睁开眼：忒修斯的目光里有种不轻易暴露出来的痛苦。纽特能看得到，因为那就是他自己的倒影。忒修斯抚过他的眼角，他才意识到泪水的存在。“我的弟弟，“忒修斯嘲弄地挖苦，“你甚至连第一步都做不到。”

纽特张合嘴唇，想找一句为自己辩解的话。“我不认为——我的意思是我不——我不是莉塔。”他生硬地找到借口，但完成这个句子的后半部分时，他动了肩膀，在忒修斯的掌心里拧开头。他不能看着忒修斯的同时说出她的名字。这太难了。

忒修斯按住纽特的肩膀，轻轻一推。他朝后退了一些。“不，”纽特哑声说——他太过大声，在脱口而出以后才意识到自己说了什么。他想要抬头看，但忒修斯警告似的清了清喉咙。纽特不知所措地跪立在原地，忒修斯走开去脱下外套，把衬衫卷起到手肘处，然后又回来了。他走到纽特的跟前把手放上他的肩膀，拇指绕着纽特的颈侧划过，纽特吃惊地吸了口气。他感觉到的触感是如此真实，以至于他不由得低头看。项圈跟随忒修斯的手指露出来，贴在他的喉部，紧密地环住他的咽喉。一种无法忽视的拉扯感，在几秒钟以后让他的上身绷得笔直，被项圈压制住的部分仿佛在燃烧。忒修斯的指端停下，它也完整地扣合在了纽特的脖颈上。纽特调整呼吸，困惑地适应它，它好像在伴随他的身体生长，在他紧张时它扣得更紧，但当他放松时，它会恢复到让他感觉舒适的程度。“这才是它的真正用途，”忒修斯低声说，“它可以延伸到你身体的其它地方，作为对你的奖赏。只可惜你还没有赢得这种奖赏，而且你今天一直在让我失望。”

纽特躲开了忒修斯的下一次碰触。他抗拒地瑟缩了一下，想要掩饰已经来不及了。忒修斯的手指伸进他的头发，强迫他抬起头。纽特紧紧地闭着眼，抵制着，但最终还是睁开了眼。忒修斯看到了他的全部表情。他对着自己的哥哥硬着，感到淫荡，屈辱，兴起而又难过，与此同时一个属于另一个sub的项圈在他的身体里。

“好了，好了，我不是在指责你，”忒修斯揉捏着他的肩窝，“有时候你太像一个混蛋，太过独立或者太固执己见，我都忘了你也是一个sub了。纽特，看着我。”

纽特挣扎之中向上望去，忒修斯点了点头。纽特最后的自尊在折磨着他，他一时之间以为自己要不顾而去了，但那个念头只是短暂地掠过他的脑海。与之相反，他膝行向前，让自己的膝盖抵住了忒修斯的鞋面。他手足无措地伸手去解忒修斯的皮带，在这件事情上他自己的慌乱是他最大的敌人。他的手指僵硬不听使唤。他在解开忒修斯的裤子以后突然停下来，不那么确定了。他真的要干这个？忒修斯的魔杖敲了一下他的屁股，让他猛地绷直了腰。“如果你今天还想射出来的话，”忒修斯做了个收住的动作，魔杖停了下来，“我在浪费时间——显然你是不想。”

纽特张开嘴，含入忒修斯的硬挺，忒修斯没给他喘息的机会插了进来。纽特不得不伸手按住自己的膝盖以取得平衡，他艰难地发出在调整呼吸的刺耳声响，但他的喉咙大敞着，好像在对此表示欢迎。在忒修斯进入到让他缺氧的深度以前，他毫不留情地抽插了一阵，直到纽特完全控制不住自己的呼吸节奏，喘成了一片，他自己的阴茎不该对此感觉如此的棒——他硬得连挪动一寸大腿都困难。忒修斯没有按住他的后脑勺，或者固定住他的肩膀，纽特自己拱起背部稳住了自己。

他试着抬头，想要看到忒修斯的表情。但忒修斯喘息中的某种东西阻止了他。他操进纽特口腔里的节奏慢下来，但每一下都更重。纽特的手指揪在长裤布料上，试图吞下全部的同时不要狼狈地失去重心。忒修斯的手抚过他被撑得太开的嘴唇，用一记重抚预示了接下来要发生的事。纽特艰难地保持不动，直到忒修斯射进来。

他咽下了一些，然后忒修斯抽离了他。纽特呛咳着，嘴唇上滴着精液，他听到自己的哽咽，他的颈侧蔓上一片红晕。肾上腺素和快感仍然让他的大脑一片空白，他虚软地坐在那里，没有把手伸进自己的短裤里。他渴盼地望着忒修斯，嗫嚅着嘴唇，好像想让这个男人告诉他他要什么。忒修斯朝他勾了勾手指，纽特凑前去，把脸靠近他的腹股沟，让忒修斯把剩余的精液射到他的脸上，把他弄得一团糟。

他不知道自己是如何站起身来的，等到他回过神来时他跨坐在忒修斯的大腿上，背靠着对方的胸膛，忒修斯亲昵地把头靠在他的肩膀上，嘴唇贴着他敞开的衬衫内的颈侧移动。纽特挪动着身子，试图在忒修斯没有注意到的情况下把自己挪离忒修斯的胸膛。忒修斯眯起眼，松开手臂，好像这时候才意识到纽特并不是莉塔似的，这个举动引起的刺痛让纽特狠狠略过。他哥哥只有过莉塔一个固定的，长期的sub，因此这是很自然的。忒修斯至少没有试图吻他，这证明他还没有忘了莉塔，这样纽特就放心了。纽特笨拙地动了一下身子，忒修斯的胳膊马上把他揽回去。纽特匆匆推开他，立刻从忒修斯的大腿上跳了下来，项圈已经松开了，他能感觉到。纽特伸出手指按了按项圈原本所在的地方，忒修斯皱眉。“你真的毫不掩饰，对吧？”

“什么？”

“你只是在利用我这件事。”忒修斯说，然后朝纽特抬了抬下巴。

“你也在利用我，忒修斯，所以我们扯平了，”纽特的声音还有点不自然，但愿他闪躲的态度能让忒修斯忘了这个，“现在，项圈已经松开一点了，虽然距离我们的目标还有一段距离，但我想今天的进度是达到了。我得去干自己的事了。”

忒修斯挑起眉毛。“别担心，”纽特补上一个没有多大说服力的，赧然的笑容，“我不会试图让邓布利多把它解下来的。我也不会耍什么花招。忒修斯，我能——”

忒修斯舒展了一下肩膀，从椅子上站了起来。他走近纽特，纽特立刻朝后退了一下。忒修斯摇头。“永远都这么笨手笨脚（awkward），纽特，”他刻意放慢了语气，像是要延长纽特的难堪，并且刻意朝他走近，“不管你相不相信，你其实是一个很优秀的sub。比如现在，想要手淫吗？你其实根本不需要得到我的允许。”

纽特的大腿还在细细颤抖，脸也还在红，让他绝望的是所有这些关于规矩的谈话没能让他的欲望有丝毫消退的现象。“忒修斯，你知道我只是同情你没有一个合适的sub，”纽特生硬地回应，“对吗？而且在这一切结束以后，不管你让我射多少次，或者你的床上功夫多么棒——并没有你想的那样棒——我都依然讨厌你。”

“当然了，”忒修斯像一头狼那样咧了咧嘴。“你以为我想要你吗？”

他又走近了一些，纽特开始感到不安了，他的欲望开始感到疼痛，他想射，这让他无法不挪动脚尖。“你能退开吗？”纽特要求。

忒修斯抓住他的腰，不顾他的抗议把他拽到了自己的大腿上。纽特气喘吁吁地奋力挣扎，但忒修斯置之不理。他把手伸进纽特的裤子里，一把攥住了他。纽特猛地一拱身子，脑袋往后一靠跌倒在忒修斯的怀里，他仰起头，在忒修斯下流地摩擦起他时发出无声的尖叫。忒修斯一手攥住他的腰，粗鲁地把他撸到射，纽特软在他怀里，除了急急切切的呼吸和柔柔的轻哼声以外什么也发不出来。忒修斯在他因为余韵而不住抖颤的时候拧住他的乳头，纽特哽咽起来，转过身把手臂绕过他的肩膀，就像一种无言的乞求。忒修斯终于停止折磨他，他把还沾着纽特精液的拇指压在纽特的下唇上，直到纽特含住它，吮吸它，并且舔净他的每一根手指。

纽特无意识地追逐着那根手指，直到它抽了出来。他睁眼看到忒修斯的表情：他越界了。“她是什么样的一个sub，”纽特半闭上眼睛说，“莉塔？”

“和你有些像，她也不喜欢服从命令，”忒修斯拨弄着他的头发，陷入回忆里，“但你比她棘手得多，莉塔可没有炸掉过半个纽约，或者差点弄死过一个dom。”

“那只是谣言，”纽特觉得好笑，“他被乌克兰铁皮吓了一跳，然后第二天遇到了炮弹——我让谣言传开，因为那会让我的工作轻松一点。建立关系很烦心。”

“是吗？那你可要努力了，”忒修斯盯着他的嘴唇，“你还没有挣到上床的许可。”

纽特回过神来，忒修斯在笑。纽特狠狠咬了一下他的手指，在忒修斯痛叫起来的时候推开他，捡起自己的衣物，离开房间，以掩饰自己粗糙的呼吸声。他顶着项圈的刺痛——显然每次不服从的时候都会这样——几乎带着骄傲大步走去地下室，开始询问邦缇马形水怪的进展。但在没人看见时，他的手指偷偷按向它，以确认它还在那里——炽热而不规则地，就像第二颗心脏，在他的皮肤下跳动。


	3. Chapter 3

纽特望向忒修斯，随即转开视线。忒修斯根本没有看他一眼，这给了纽特足够的胆量再做一次。他再次朝忒修斯偷瞧，这一次凝视的时间稍长。尽管他迅速地移开目光看向别处，但手中的魔杖还是不自觉地被攥紧了。纽特已经有两三天没有感觉到莉塔的项圈了，这给了他希望。忒修斯根本没有开口的意思，纽特肆意走起了神。当他再一次瞥向忒修斯又挪开目光的时候，他的心思基本上已经不在这里了，忒修斯的声音突然在这间屋子里响起来，把他狠狠地吓了一跳。

“不是那样的，纽特。”

“抱歉，什么？”纽特手忙脚乱地调整坐姿，假装自己没有在忒修斯骤然间开口的时候条件反射地把背绷得笔直，“你需要说得再具体一点，忒修斯。”

“你不能把这种关系随时切断，它不是一个电灯开关。我不可能在你需要的时候做你的支配者，在你不需要的时候又变成一个陌生人，”纽特从来没有听过有人能把这件事解释得如此平淡，听起来甚至很乏味，“你现在看着我，想知道我什么时候会由你认识的那个忒修斯变回你的dom，对吗？昨天过得不顺，我猜。”

纽特咽了两下。“糟透了，”他气馁地承认，“你不知道你想要保护的东西不断死去是什么感觉。邦缇不断道歉，但邦缇不知道鸟蛇会对它们的蛋感兴趣，我不能怪她。也许所有这一切的责任在我，如果我——你并不是真的在听，对吧？”

“如果你想要获取我的关注，”忒修斯指出，“有别的方法。”

“什么？”纽特不自在地笑出声，“我才不是在争取你的关注。我不知道——也许我太急于求成了。也许还没有准备好有一个新sub的人是你。就在我觉得我也许能让这一切行得通的时候，你就抽身离开，接下来你就又变成了——你。”

“你想谈承诺度？”忒修斯终于放下报纸看着他了，“你到现在还住在你的公寓里。如果你真的这么投入这件事，纽特，你就会需要一个属于我们俩的空间。搬到我的住处来，或者让我给你安排一个地方。莉塔就有自己的房间。”

“那么你和……你和莉塔有一个房间？”纽特吃力地说，他不知道自己干嘛问出这个问题，他不仅让自己显得可笑，还侮辱了莉塔，“你应该早点告诉我这件事，忒修斯，在我制定这个计划以前。我每天早上坐下来的时候只是想着尽量别让你看到莉塔的项圈，不管你相不相信，这没有看上去那么简单，它根本不听我的。”

“我没有要求你这么做。”忒修斯打断他的话。纽特猛地后撤，身体靠上椅背。

他感到很难堪，把椅子仓皇往后推的时候撞到了桌子腿。忒修斯说“纽特”——声音听起来有劝戒的味道——但纽特已经跳了起来，不知所措地站在桌边，好像忘了自己要干什么。“请原谅，”他说完把餐巾摘掉，掉转头仓皇跑上楼梯。

忒修斯吁了口气。奇怪的是，尽管他失去了魔法的能力，这并没有让纽特感觉到自己占据上风，反而带来某种怪异的愧疚，让他几乎在忒修斯叹息时迟疑地站住。

“纽特。”忒修斯厉声说。

他屏住呼吸，然后不由自主地停下来。他站在门边，焦躁地等待忒修斯朝他走过来，忒修斯让他等了很长时间，以至于他以为自己会随时放弃，他会走开去，钻进自己的皮箱，或是移形换影去别的地方。他反复回想他究竟做了什么让忒修斯又重新成为了他的dom，但他贫瘠的经验解决不了这个难题，到最后他放弃了：他们只是在争论，这种争论甚至没有平时一半那么激烈，这种事情发生过千千万万次。纽特紧抓住这一点不放，只是为了避免去想象那个属于莉塔的房间的样子，以及莉塔的魔杖是否也曾经属于过忒修斯——他还要继续等下去吗？为了什么？

他用耳朵去捕捉忒修斯的声响，但他听到的只是忒修斯不慌不忙地就餐的声音。去他的，纽特告诉自己。他转身下楼，对坐在餐桌旁的忒修斯置之不理。如果纽特想要做得更过分一点，他还可以慢条斯理地当着忒修斯的面去取自己的皮箱和大衣，但他今天感到莫名的疲累。他直接朝门走去，忒修斯把手放在桌子上，命令式地敲了两下，纽特深深地呼吸，使劲与身体的本能对抗——他差点掉头回去。他够到门把手，却在猛然间顿住动作。他抬起手腕，转动它，以便确认自己看到的东西：莉塔的项圈赫然露在皮肤外面，紧扣住他的腕部，在黑暗中露出一丝金属的幽光。“噢，拜托！”纽特睁大眼睛，难以置信地望着它，“你一定是在和我开玩笑！你知道吗，你比忒修斯还要不可理喻。放开我，他根本就不在乎！”

“你是在说我吗？”忒修斯的嗓音在他身后响起。

纽特不去理他，专心压低另一只手。魔法碰到项圈，溅出一串火星，却没能使得它挪动分毫。忒修斯走过来，从容不迫，纽特的把魔杖换到左手，又试了一次：那个讨厌的金属环竟然作弊，藏进了他的皮肤里。“梅林的胡子，”纽特大声抱怨，也不管忒修斯会听见，“它认真的吗？”他再次伸手开门，可是它再也没有出现。他分心得忘了忒修斯正在走近。“噢我在乎的，”忒修斯说，他已经近得可以碰到纽特了，“我相当在乎。”纽特想说什么又咬牙忍住了，他把戴着项圈的手藏进衣袋，对着忒修斯转过身，忒修斯正好挡在他面前。纽特极其不情愿地把头抬起。

他不由得屏住了呼吸：那是忒修斯——但同时也是他的dom——的目光，炙热而亲密，让他几乎无藏身之所。项圈离开了他的手腕，但他完全没有觉察到。忒修斯取笑他一通以后，让开了路，可是纽特却留在原地，渴望地绷紧了脚尖。他不可自抑地对上了忒修斯的眼睛。忒修斯拉过他的手，低头打量项圈勒红之处。纽特浑身发软，动了动嘴唇，却没有说出他准备好的尖锐话语。忒修斯抓起他的手腕，牢牢扣在头顶。纽特颤颤抖了一下，因为忒修斯开始亲吻那一圈红痕。他一定有一瞬间的失神，只有当忒修斯碰到他的另一只手时，他才勉强挣起虚软的双膝，调动起仅剩的意志力。“不……不行。”他把手藏到自己身后。他知道忒修斯要干什么，那只手里握住的是纽特的魔杖：只有这一样不行，他做不到。

“纽特，”忒修斯却没有接受这个不，“相信我。把它交给我，和你一样。”

这其实不意味着什么，象征性的意味更大一些：纽特很清楚忒修斯不会利用他的魔杖做些什么，而且纽特的无杖魔法几乎和他一样好。但出于某种他无法说清楚的原因，交出魔杖让他感觉暴露。他犹豫了很久才抽出那只手，把魔杖递到忒修斯的手里，忒修斯抓住它的时候，纽特不禁把它朝自己的方向拽了一下，然后才不舍地松开了手。它剧烈地抖动着，然后消失了。忒修斯现在制住他的两只手，把他牢牢钉在了墙上，纽特渴切又绝望地搜寻着他的脸，渴求一点能让自己疼痛的惩罚，这不会持续很久，忒修斯会再一次抽身离开，但他现在宁可不要去想它。

忒修斯把他按紧了一点，纽特弹动身躯反抗。他没有停止挣扎，直到忒修斯用力地按住他。如此重复了几次，每次他都屈服得再多一点。最后是甜蜜的臣服，从脚底升起蔓延到他的全身，他无措地晃了一下身子。忒修斯按住他的下巴吻了他，然后松开手。纽特被他放开以后嘴唇依然湿润红肿，无法相信这个吻就这样结束了。忒修斯一步步后退，纽特不由自主跟上去，忒修斯退后一步，他就往前补上一步。他们之间一直隔着刻意维持的距离，这也许是忒修斯刻意为之。纽特沉入某种状态里，没有察觉到他们早就离开了门。当忒修斯停下来时，他也随之停下。

“你想要什么？”

“你。”

“你硬了吗？”纽特不知所措，但他抿住的嘴唇和脸颊腾起的热度回答了这个问题。忒修斯望着他的脸，就像已经得到了回答似的。他随即对纽特点了点头。

纽特呢喃着自己都听不清楚的句子，伸手摘下领结。如果有魔杖的帮助，这会容易得多，现在他只能依靠他的手指。他解开了领口的一颗纽扣，才想起应该先解决吊裤带。他成功脱下了它——如果他知道脱下这些是多么费事，他今天早上就不会费心穿上它了——然后把衬衫下摆从裤子里拽了出来。他望向忒修斯。

从忒修斯揶揄的视线里他能读出自己有多么可笑：衬衫的下摆扯出一半，另一半还塞在裤子里，裤子倒是退到了脚腕，但同时限制了他的活动范围。忒修斯倒是毫不掩饰他正在打量纽特的全身，纽特一时不知道应该先掩饰哪一处：被他的内裤勾勒出来的阴茎的轮廓，还是他发红的，孩子般的膝盖。他在羞赧的时候红潮会蔓延到全身，这不是他自己能够控制的事。“我该继续吗？”他问他的dom。

“你来告诉我。”忒修斯朝他仰起下颚，并无多余的词句。

把脚腕从裤腿里伸出来时遇到了一点困难，但纽特总算顺利脱掉了自己的大部分衣物。脱去衬衫让他感到一阵寒意，他稍微缩起了肩膀。在忒修斯带有兴味的目光的注视下，他努力站直身躯。他的手指已经碰到了长裤里的吊袜带，忒修斯却开口阻止。“现在慢一点，”忒修斯全然不顾他的感受命令道，“慢慢地把它脱掉。”

纽特放慢了一点速度，努力克服展示自己的羞怯。他把一条腿的吊袜带脱了下来，然后踩着一只脚去脱另一只。有一个dom告诉过他他的身形从背后看上去还像个少年——那是在他要求纽特转过去然后对着他打手枪之前，他甚至没给纽特转过来的机会，所以纽特寻思那追根究底不是一句真正的赞美。所有这些失败经验总是让他在dom面前变得更不自然，更局促不安。他有时候觉得与魔法生物相处要比与寻找合适自己的dom要容易得多。吊袜带的皮革勒住他的手指，勾回了他的注意力。忒修斯抿唇直视着他，纽特把那只脚的吊袜带连同袜子一起脱掉，赤着两条腿站在地毯上。忒修斯微扬起眉，纽特叹口气无奈地脱掉内裤。

“现在让我看看你的洞。”忒修斯的声音黯哑了些许。

纽特僵了片刻，抬起目光扫过忒修斯的脸。他的眼睛睁大了，在明白过来自己没有听错以后，脸刷地通红。他缓慢地挪开脚尖，转过身。他把手放在自己的胯骨上，移向后臀，但那个姿势在他的想象中很滑稽。他最后犹豫不决地将两手的手掌压向自己的后腰，滑向臀部，在心脏越来越响亮——大得盖住了他自己的呼吸——的鼓噪声中，抓紧两侧的臀肉并分开了它们。为了达到忒修斯的要求，他甚至向下压了一下腰，他的臀部朝后耸起，忒修斯一定能方便地看到他的洞口。

“这很漂亮，”忒修斯不带感情色彩评价，“你为什么发抖？没人说过你漂亮吗？”

“从来没有过。”纽特的声音让自己感到陌生。每一个字眼都像是艰难挤出来的。

“朝后退，”忒修斯下达了下一个指令，“到我这里来。”

纽特低下头，强迫自己把目光固定在地毯上。他步幅不大地后退，有些歪歪扭扭，考虑到他根本看不到自己的身后。他在脚后跟碰到了忒修斯的皮鞋时慢下来，但忒修斯并没有叫他停下。他继续退后，脚跟踩上了忒修斯的鞋面，忒修斯的长裤贴上了他的双腿，布料摩擦过赤裸皮肤的感觉让他头皮发麻。忒修斯望着他徒劳地调整平衡，过了一阵才开口命令他停下，纽特摇摇欲坠地站在忒修斯的双脚上，依靠后者的支撑稳住身子。忒修斯歪着头观察着他的脸，纽特小口地连续吸气。

“你不喜欢这个姿势？”

纽特点了点头。“为什么？”忒修斯的嘴唇贴近他的耳侧，无声地催促，“告诉我。”

“有人告诉过我只要不需要看着我的脸，我还是一个有吸引力的sub，”回忆往事让纽特一阵难堪，“我以为他想要我，结果发现他只需要一个自慰的合适对象——那是很久以前的事了，忒修斯，所以——我的意思是请不要问我细节。”

“好吧，今天是你的幸运日，”忒修斯抬手拍拍他，“往后转，正面朝向我。”

纽特在他的臂弯里转过去，滑了一下，差点跌倒，但忒修斯揽住了他的腰。纽特不禁望多了忒修斯两眼，这种体贴，某种让步，所有这些都给了他一种忒修斯其实是想要他的错觉。就在他转过去的那一刻，莉塔的项圈再次出现，但它改换了样子——不再是一层薄薄的金属。它感觉比一开始的分量要坚实，轮廓更为硬朗。忒修斯也看见了。“这是你的项圈的雏形，”忒修斯抓起他的手，带领他感觉它的线条，它顺着他的脖颈延伸到后方，“它开始变化了。我应该早就猜到你的项圈是木做的，完全是木头雕刻而成的——这一点也不让人意外，这太像你了。”纽特从忒修斯的手里把自己的手抽了回来，他的动作太过用力，差点打到忒修斯的脸。他咽下了那句涌到嘴边的道歉，把脸别向一边，不愿意解释自己为什么不愿碰触嵌在金属里的木头。忒修斯吃痛地吸了口气，纽特忘掉争执探查起他的脸。

忒修斯避开了他的手，反而盯着他抬高的手掌看。纽特下意识收回手，但忒修斯已经抓住他，把他扣在自己怀里，另一只手揉捏起他的臀部。纽特躲了一下，忒修斯立刻掴了一下他的臀瓣。他的阴茎兴致高昂地挺立起来，忒修斯的手掌落在他的皮肉上，接连打了好几下，他的两侧臀部火辣辣地布满了红痕。纽特喘息呻吟，在忒修斯紧扣住他肩膀的双臂内扭动身子，他不知道自己该怎么做到不要忒修斯的大腿上顶弄自己的阴茎。忒修斯的巴掌再一次重重落下来时，纽特终于忍不住开口求饶。“我保证我再也不那么做了，你能停下吗？我受不了更多了。”

“受不了什么，”忒修斯只是舔了一下他的耳垂，纽特不该因此那样呻吟的，“这个？”他揉按着纽特的臀肉，动作轻柔而下流，他甚至在手掌往下的时候拢住纽特的双球，纽特的身体缴械投降。他双眼迷蒙，嘴唇微张，头脑昏昏然地抓住忒修斯的衣袖，忒修斯长时间地抚弄着他，逗弄着他的屁股，他忘了所有的抗议。

忒修斯掰开他的双臀，检查起他的洞口。第一根手指的刺入引起了一阵不适，纽特咽下了那些代表疼痛的声响。忒修斯缓慢地勾起那根手指，在他的内部鲜明地翻搅，纽特紧紧地夹住了它，忒修斯发出了“啧”的声音，他折磨人地，不慌不忙地用那根手指探索着，纽特几乎想要求他停止。他的腰绷紧又塌下，但就是无法放松。忒修斯残酷地又加进了一根手指，过多的润滑剂在他挪动手指时发出难以忽视的声响。纽特难受地皱起了眉，忒修斯仿佛在从内部拆解他。他一边朝深处顶弄那些手指，一边没有放过纽特的表情。“别夹得这么紧，“他还在做出仿若置身事外的评价，“好吧，现在你是矫枉过正了。这样摆动腰只会让你显得像个荡妇，弟弟，如果两根手指就能让你爽到失神，那么接下来你到底要怎么办呢？”

“忒修斯，”纽特喘息着拼凑出句子，“只是好奇，你对莉塔也这么残酷无情吗，还是这一切只是为我准备的？轻——轻一点。”他恍惚着，像抓住救生筏的溺水者那样抓紧了忒修斯的后背。忒修斯查验货物一般的举动怪异地让他感到兴奋，并且使得他控制不住挺动起屁股。忒修斯并拢两根手指，轻微勾起，用力撞向他。

纽特拿牙咬在忒修斯的衬衫上，阻止自己差点出口的尖叫。过度地被使用让他变松了，忒修斯顺畅地抽出手指。“只是你，”忒修斯近乎于无耻地承认，“我从来不会这样对待莉塔。我不知道，我自己也无法解释——但你带出了我的另一面。”

纽特的唇边掠过一抹苦笑。“谢谢，”他讥讽地说，头从忒修斯的肩膀上抬了起来。

“不客气。”忒修斯回敬。“你太紧了。从来没有人使用过这里？”

纽特摇摇头。他以为这是显而易见的事实。“我可以变得相当讨人厌，就像刚才——”他艰难地理清思绪，快感依然堆积在他的身体里，将他变得汗水淋漓，思路涣散，“——我的意思是我差点打到你的时候。我有一次把一个dom赶出去，只是因为他踩到了我的莫特拉鼠。这也的确不正常，在受伤的性伴侣和受伤的莫特拉鼠之间我应该优先考虑人类才对。他们大部分需要我把他们放在第一位，但我做不到，而且我也装不出来。你差点被我弄伤的时候，就没有想要放弃？”

“那不是叫讨人厌，”忒修斯纠正他，“你只是有主见而已。”

纽特意外地看着他，忒修斯开始检查他有没有受伤，但纽特拧了拧身子，避开了他的手。“看，这个才叫不服从，”忒修斯开玩笑说，“这和讨人厌还是有区别的。”纽特依旧看着他，困惑而奇怪地试图读懂他。忒修斯抱住他，他第一次没有抗议。

“……主人。”纽特悄声说。

忒修斯顿住动作，把纽特扳过身子，凝视着他。谢天谢地，他没有强迫纽特再说一次。“那么，你有什么话要对你的主人说吗？”忒修斯辨认出了他留有的迟疑。

“我需要一些靠得住的保证，”纽特终于吐露他这两天在想的事，“除了莉塔，或是这场交易以外能把我们联系在一起的东西。那不能是会影响到我的行动能力或是会让魔法生物们受惊的东西，但除此以外——在我身上留下点什么，求你了。”

“我会考虑的，”忒修斯点头，出乎意料地没有嘲笑他，“还有吗？”

“还有一个请求……”纽特斟酌着字眼，“……不要要求我待在莉塔的房间里。”

“是我的错，“忒修斯让他意外地承认，“我没有想到这件事会让你这么痛苦。她——唔，那不会是一个问题，纽特，因为在她离开以后我再也没有到那个房间去过。我会给我们俩找到一个合适的地方的，但我答应你，不会是莉塔的地方。”

纽特无形中松了一口气。“第一条很好办到，第二条我会告诉你进展的，”忒修斯沉着地点着头，手掌来回扫过纽特的后背，让他放松下来，“现在轮到我告诉你我的规则了——我只有两条规则，如果项圈取了下来，你可以离开这里去任何地方，你得找到一个新的dom照看你为止，你听明白了吗？否则我是不会任由你就这么离开的。另外一条是，完全交出你自己，让你自己属于我，你同意吗？”纽特倒吸口气，但忒修斯不为所动。纽特浅浅点了一下头。“成交。“他揶揄地说。

“我看上去像是这么好愚弄的dom吗？”忒修斯却说，“你得跪下来才行。”

忒修斯把他放开，纽特费了一点力才跪下去。这比上一次更难，大概是因为这一次是真正意义上他作为一个sub跪在忒修斯的面前。“我接受你成为我的主人。”纽特故意改变了誓词，他希望忒修斯不会注意到细小的差别，但他当然注意到了。

“耍小聪明，“忒修斯愉快地说，“不过我今天不介意。现在选一个安全词。”

“渡鸦（Raven）。”纽特不假思索地说。

忒修斯沉默了一阵，纽特诧异地抬起头，忒修斯却只是对他安慰地笑了笑。他走到纽特面前，把手压在他的头顶，冰凉的金属突然流淌到他的胯部，让他颤栗起来。他低下头，一个比他的颈环尺寸更小，直径更细的圆环扣在了他的阴茎上，完美地裹住了仍然勃起的器官。疼痛让他缩了一下身子，条件反射地想要抵制，但忒修斯把手坚决地按在他的头部，直到他顺从下来为止。纽特最终接受了这个阴茎环，忒修斯的手掌赞许地抚向他，当纽特的脸颊靠上去：他也确实需要这个。他挨着忒修斯的掌心稳住呼吸，才小心地试图站起来，忒修斯的胳膊环绕着他，疼痛没有他想象的那样剧烈。纽特湿润的双眼望向他，微微分开双唇，无声地抗议着，忒修斯掐住他的下颚给了他一个深入的吻，然后拍了一下他红肿的屁股。

“你得戴一阵子的肛塞才行，以后我们再考虑这个。”忒修斯捏了一下他的臀肉，“戴着它睡觉，别取下来，也别试图高潮——我明天来的时候，我会检查它。”

纽特想要开口让他留下——他昨天过得相当糟糕，他今天需要他的dom陪他一起度过——但最后他还是没有开口。“你应该回来，否则我就要开始想象比你那两根手指更大的东西了，”纽特暗骂糟糕，忒修斯好像也引出了他的另一面，“莉塔本该值得更好的——尽管任何在魔法部工作的人应该已经习惯了标准尺寸。”

忒修斯愣住片刻开始大笑。然后痛心疾首地摇头。“Ouch，”他捂住胸口，“你伤到我了。现在，你觉得你那习惯了标准尺寸的利嘴还能容得下一次口交吗？”

纽特跪下来朝他展示了自己的嘴，并且缓慢地舔了一下嘴唇。


	4. Chapter 4

“我——”

忒修斯早就预料到似的点了点头。“你讨厌这里。”

“不是这样，”纽特马上说。“只是它和我想象的不太一样。”

“好的不一样呢还是坏的不一样？”

纽特不由得再次看了看室内。这不是他预想之中忒修斯会选择的那种地方。他看了看一尘不染的桌子，地板，然后是陈设简单的厨房。如果他不是事先知情，他无法想象在这种地方被操。“好的不一样，我想，”纽特犹豫地承认，“它看起来更像是一个家，而不是那种一次性的地方。”或许出于这个原因，纽特在前门廊站了很久，一直没有走进房间。然而除了这一点以外，还有地点选择方面的问题。

“你更希望我找个一次性的用完就扔的地方？”忒修斯耸耸肩，“典型的你。”

“你知道我指的是什么，”纽特反驳道，“另外，这个地址难道不是在魔法部附近？”

“我以为你会欣赏这种幽默感，”忒修斯嗤地笑了，“把这个摔到他们的脸上？”

也许——如果我十二岁的话。纽特告诉自己。他望向走廊，楼梯坐落在他目光的尽头。通往二楼的台阶螺旋向上，却被一道门拦腰隔断，纽特对那扇门很在意。一楼和二楼之间为什么有一扇上了锁的门？皮克特在他耳边吱吱地汇报。

“你对我的喜好显然有很大误解，忒修斯。那又是怎么回事？”

“我有吗？”忒修斯反问，“那为什么这个门牌号码使你微笑？它打不开那道门，所以别和它窃窃私语了。这道锁是特制的，只有我有打开它的钥匙。你会一直睡在楼下，直到你够资格拿到钥匙。在拿到它以前，你的舒适不是我所关心的事。”

“所以这就是你一直以来想对我做的全部？逼我睡在地板上？”

忒修斯对他露出一个大大的微笑，纽特瞪着他。“楼上有什么？” 

“床，皮革，鞭子，”忒修斯冷静地回答，“别操心，那里还有一个无窗的房间，里面有你所能想象到的任何工具。喔，工具这个词打动你了，看看你脸上的表情。”

纽特什么话也没说。但忒修斯也许注意到了他的目光朝楼梯上方瞟去。一个念头掠过他的脑海，说不定他能让皮克特打开那个房间——忒修斯根本不知道皮克特能干什么。纽特终于从门廊处走进屋内，走到忒修斯站着的地方，深吸口气以免自己在忒修斯咄咄逼人的目光下回头望。“还有最后一个问题，关于——”

“不，你不能把你的皮箱带来这里，”忒修斯截断，“你也不能在这里使用魔法。”

纽特等了一等，随即惊讶地发现自己内心竟然没有尖锐的抗议声音。相反他的血液因此而沸腾，仿佛就是为这种不合理而生的。荒唐透顶，他心想，然而他整个人跃跃欲试。忒修斯歪头看着他，隐约的嘲弄挂在脸上，纽特愿意留下来，几个月甚至几年，只是为了抹去他脸上那抹挑衅的微笑。“简直不可理喻。”纽特咕哝。

“我就把这当做你说好了，”忒修斯愉悦地回答，“那个项圈可不会自己掉下来。”

纽特摇摇头，不愿再讨论这个话题。“你打算什么时候开始？”

“什么时候都行，”忒修斯从头到脚打量着他，“由你决定。”

纽特低头想了想。“我还有一些事情需要处理，给我一些时间。”

“当然了，这也是典型的你，”忒修斯再一次刺痛了他，“如果你不是等了那么久不愿向莉塔表白，她就不会和我订婚。还有那个魔法国会的傲罗，她叫什么来着？”

“今晚。”纽特把这句话沉着脸扔了出去，虽然他马上就后悔了。“满意了？”

“哦，这要取决于今天晚上的具体事实，”忒修斯居然还无耻地说，“九点到这儿——我开门进来的时候，你最好脱掉衣服跪在地板上，摆好准备的姿势。”

纽特半张着嘴，望着他转身离去的背影。等到他想出一句同等分量的恶毒话的时候，忒修斯已经早就离开了。纽特立刻掉头跑上楼梯，用手推了推那扇门，然后把右手搭在门锁上，让皮克特能够顺着他的手背爬到锁眼上。他把耳朵侧靠在锁头上，听到皮克特在里面钻动，然后护树罗锅从锁的另一侧爬了出来，瞧着他。

“好吧，”纽特叹口气，“不皮克特，这不怪你。本来机会就不大。”

他提起皮箱，在离开前再次仔细看了一眼这地方。一楼除了小客厅以外有两个房间，面积和纽特自己的公寓差不多。纽特压下好奇心，竭力阻止自己，可是等到他反应过来，他已经推开了其中一个房间的门。里面没有床——“谢了，忒修斯，”纽特为了泄愤大声说道——但他看到了另一样东西。他的眼睛不敢置信地因此睁大，当即转开视线，但他的眼角余光仍然禁不住一次次掠过那样东西，以便确认它是真的。皮克特叫起来，纽特被人惊醒般劈手关上了门。他的心跳剧烈。

那是一座木马。它看上去只是木头做的，没有许多花俏的功能，但仍然是座木马。

他调整了一下呼吸，快步走向另一个房间。这一次有所准备，纽特在打开房门前停了两秒。不过，说真的，他告诉自己，还有什么会比木马更惊奇呢？他打开它，这里有舒适的地毯，所以纽特猜这会是他睡觉的地方，这个房间附有一个浴室，纽特挑眉与椭圆形的镜子对峙——这是什么，他哥哥那怪异的幽默感？不过他腹诽得太早了。他让浴室的门开着，往里走了一步。

门后有一个小小的滑轮推车，每一层都放着不同的东西，而且赫然暴露在来访者的目光下：润滑剂，药箱，然后是一整套的灌肠工具。

“噢，好极了，”纽特用最刻薄的语气自言自语，说着反话，说真的，这个男人还有什么能让他惊奇的？那面镜子告诉他，项圈又浮了起来，不明显，更像是一层薄薄的光线。“如果我在这里发现独角兽的角磨成的粉末，我也不会吃惊了。”

他把腿拔出来，准备把门关上——他的动作在望到浴缸边沿的一件物品时停住。他把门推开一点，瞪着它看。那是一个口塞，而且它的尺寸一点也不小。纽特看到它的下面压着一张字条。他走过去，展开字条，一句简短的命令：“用上它。”

纽特把它揉成一团扔进马桶，掉头离开。但他中途折返回来，走进第一个房间，他不知道自己为什么要回到那里去。他打开衣橱，把头埋进忒修斯挂在里面的衣物里深深嗅吸。它们残留着忒修斯的气息，纽特把布料紧紧攥在自己的手掌间，给了自己一些时间去记住它。阴茎环消失了，纽特颈上的项圈在同一时间隐没。

忒修斯不会知道，也不会发现纽特找到了这个骗过项圈的小小方法。纽特想要高潮，自从上周五以后他就没有自慰过，如果他把一根手指放在自己身上，他会很快地达到高潮，甚至不需要技巧，因为他太想射了。被忒修斯的气息环绕已经让他勃起，让他想起上一次忒修斯是如何使用他的嘴的，在这里又会有什么不一样？他会让纽特戴上口塞几个小时，只是为了让他保持敞开吗？纽特很想知道。

这太奇怪了，他最终还是没有那么做。他只是放任自己的想象驰骋了一会，松手关上了柜门。在路过浴室时他瞥见了自己的脸，他看起来燥热不安，就好像已经等待着被好好使用一顿。那个残酷的金属环回到了他的性器上，他的下腹收紧了。

他等到自己平复下来，然后开门来到大街上。有几个人注意到他，但纽特把脸埋在竖起的外套领子里躲过了他们的注视——他脸对着门，假装忙着什么，等到街上无人的时刻到来，他立刻拔腿走开。一扇窗户倒映出他自己，纽特停下来，盯着倒影半张着嘴。他知道他们在看什么了：这个项圈上镌刻着莱斯特兰奇的家族徽章。“不不不，见鬼，”纽特皱紧了眉头，“你疯了吗，我不可能带着这个走在伦敦——这是因为我刚才干的事吗？你以为这就能阻止我？这不会有用的。”

渡鸦燃烧起来，变成了金红色。纽特想起了他的安全词，以及忒修斯当时的神色。

他咬住嘴唇。那是莉塔的安全词。但伤害已经造成，用“我并没有意识到——”去解释已经没有用了。忒修斯为什么不告诉他他选了与莉塔相同的安全词？

纽特谛视着窗玻璃上他自己的倒影，但这并没有给他答案。

夜晚的时间过得太慢了，在听到忒修斯开门的声音以前，纽特觉得已经过了几个世纪。他跪在那里，像他被要求的那样头放在地板上，臀部抬起。他应该表现得很轻松吗？纽特不知道。也许他该假装这对他来说很寻常，好像他没有提前抵达这里，洗澡，为自己做准备。灌肠——然后涂上足够的润滑剂，没有魔杖，没有任何魔法的帮助，就像一个普通人。让那个尺寸不小的口塞撑开他，扣在他的嘴唇上更困难。它捅进了他的嘴，就像一根粗壮的阴茎那样塞满他的口腔，夺走了他说话的能力。纽特花了好一阵功夫才适应它，所有这些对他来说都不寻常。他以为这很轻松，但当耳边传来忒修斯用钥匙开门的声音，他竟然发起抖来。他用了很大的力气才在地板上稳住自己。与此同时，他听着忒修斯关上门走了过来。

忒修斯在他身后停留了一段时间，然后才继续走向前。但他经过自己时，纽特迫切希望引起他的注意，但他只是走向楼梯，打开那道门，上到了楼上某个纽特看不见的地方。在他离开的时候，纽特觉得浑身都灼热地疼了起来，好像那个把他的嘴巴弄伤的口塞也弄疼了别的地方似的。他过了好一阵才下来，散发出清爽的气息，他换过衣服，而且也洗过澡了。纽特不敢相信他把自己留在这里，却上楼舒适地优先处理自己的事。他甚至给自己倒了半杯酒，而纽特不得不看着他喝完。

“黑色挺适合你的，”忒修斯轻声说，血液涌上纽特的脸——他知道忒修斯谈论的是那个带黑色皮革扣带的口塞。“现在我要问你一些问题，点头或是摇头回答我，但别从地板上起来。我不在这里的时候，你进过一楼所有的房间？”

纽特点了点头——小幅度地。口塞进入得更深，他发出轻微的呜咽。他觉得它把他撑开得太过，他怀疑之后他无法顺利地吞咽食物，他在地板上难耐地扭动身躯，尽可能放松肌肉适应它。他的乳头摩擦在地毯上，并且因此无助地硬起。

“你还试图进入楼上的房间，但被打不开的锁阻止了。我说对了吗？”

纽特点了一下头。他不能做得更多了。他的嘴唇环绕住硅胶顶端的圆球。他的喉咙致酸痛。忒修斯跷起一条腿坐着，晃动着那只脚，纽特急促的呼吸其实全是变形的喘息声和抱怨，但忒修斯没看见似的漠然望着他。

“你知道，”忒修斯眼睛里的某种幽暗让纽特的呼吸沉重，“我可以走开——训服你让人厌倦——就这么把你留在这里一整晚，让你睡在自己的尿液和肠液里。”

无情的混蛋，纽特模糊想道。项圈狠狠刺了一下他一下，汗水覆盖着他的背部。但他依然保持着那个姿势，只是瑟瑟发抖，连他自己都对自己感到惊奇。他以后大概不会愿意回想起这一切，因为忒修斯的描述让他兴奋起来，他的阴茎顶端聚集起液体，他的腰部拱起了一些，避免已经过分敏感的器官头部擦到地板上。

“你不喜欢？”纽特眨着眼，剧烈地呼吸，“但你在违背我的时候应该预料到这一点。我想你也不愿意告诉我这个——”忒修斯比了一下自己的颈部，纽特的项圈下面多了几道新增的伤痕，“——究竟是怎么回事，哪怕我摘掉你的口塞。”

纽特咬牙迟疑了一阵，但他的沉默已经足以回答。他想让克雷登斯帮他摘下它，但克雷登斯已经离开了马戏团。离开马戏团的时候，纽特巷口看到了一张招贴，然后找到了那个法国人。事实证明他不该去，而且他的冒险精神用错了地方。因为那个男人的魔杖除了让他的项圈长出了荆棘一样的短刺以外一点忙也没有帮上。纽特把所有流血的伤口都清除掉才走进这间屋子：但显然他漏掉了几处。

忒修斯走过来，托起他的头，查看伤口。“你打算让我相信这是自然形成的？”他的拇指斜斜地划过一道割伤，用了些力。一阵裂开似的灼痛，类似于被啮齿类动物咬住不放。纽特一动没动，倔强地昂着头。在忒修斯的手顺着项圈的边沿移动的时候，对疼痛的预知让他绷紧了肌肉。然而灼痛没有如预期般到来。

忒修斯继续验看其余几处伤口，做得很慢。“够深的，”忒修斯评论道，项圈在他挪开手指后又长了回去，“还没有什么告诉我吗？至少花点功夫编个精心的谎言。”

纽特保持安静。忒修斯端详他一阵，按住他的后脑把他固定住，手指绕到脑后，找到那个固定在那儿的搭扣。它被打开，然后那个口塞离开了纽特的嘴，沾有他的唾液。纽特以为忒修斯至少会把他按倒地板上，给他一顿鞭打，或者操他，不管是什么，只要他们不需要继续谈这件事。但忒修斯却自有主张。他和纽特拉开距离，转身好像要离开，纽特拽住他的手。忒修斯低头看了看被纽特拽住的手腕。

“纽特。”他沉下声音。称谓上的变化被纽特注意到了，纽特迟疑地松开手。

忒修斯走开一阵，回来时带着衣物。他把纽特拽起来，纽特茫然等待了一会，结果发现忒修斯不过是要给他穿上衣服。忒修斯帮他把衬衫扣好，整理了一下他的领子，动作虽然亲密，却没有碰到他的任何一部分。纽特想走前一步，忒修斯把手挡在他胸前阻止，带有几分淡漠。他替纽特系好领结，在他额头上吻了一下。

“我不能做你的dom，纽特，“忒修斯推开他，看了看他的脸，“交易取消了。我会到魔法部去一趟，把你的名字从名册上除去。别反驳我，我让你在我眼皮底下受伤了。转过身，打开那道门，现在你觉得不舒服，但是明天早上醒来时发现你自由了你会感谢我的——别这么看着我，我说得还不够明白吗？你可以走了。”

纽特还要说什么，忒修斯扳住他的肩膀把他转向门，从身后推了他一把。纽特踉跄着朝门口跌了一步，他站稳脚，回头看的时候，忒修斯已经走上楼梯，把他留在了下面。纽特在想他会不会在上面某处等着自己，或者忒修斯过一会会回心转意，但他在下面磨蹭着寻找雨伞的时候，忒修斯始终没有出现，楼上寂然无声。

纽特走到门口，掉头望向身后。“我绝对会为这个后悔的。”他低头对自己喃喃。

他转身折返，三步并作两步跑上楼梯。他找到那个亮着灯的房间，看上去像是书房，但纽特现在无心注意其中的细节。他久久地站在门口，直到忒修斯把那杯酒放下，注意到他。“你打算把我赶走，然后坐在这里把自己灌个烂醉？”

“我以为我叫你走了。”

“再让我试一次。”纽特坚持道，“或者告诉我你到底出了什么问题。”

“出去。”

纽特一步都没有挪动。管它呢，反正他不可能做得比现在更糟了。他动手拽扯起身上的衣物，忒修斯并没有看他一眼。纽特脱去外套和领结，让其余的衣服留在身上，但所有的衬衫纽扣敞开。他踏过地上的衣物朝忒修斯所坐的椅子走过去时，那个男人依然没有抬头望向他。纽特走到他跟前，把一只手放在他的肩膀上，忒修斯挡了一下：纽特等的就是这个，他不顾忒修斯的皱眉拽住那只挡开他的手。

忒修斯猛地往回拽，但纽特没有松开手。忒修斯甩了一下，只是让纽特握得更牢了。他大胆地用指腹摩挲了一下忒修斯的掌心，导致后者神色不快地站起。纽特含糊解释了几句，词不达意，浑身的燥热让他无法呼吸。就在他慌乱中意图松手后退的时候，忒修斯拧住他的胳膊，把他按在墙壁上，压住他的背阻止他乱动。

“我……”纽特嗫嚅。

“别说话。”忒修斯命令道。

他把纽特的裤子拽下，没用手指直接操了他。


	5. Chapter 5

纽特控制住呼吸，试图不要在忒修斯进入得太深的时候抓挠着地板。他喷出的气息洒在地板上，他真不该喜欢这样。当忒修斯的手指推挤进来，重重地打开他的时候，他的脸颊刮到了地毯。那里有一小块阳光，全新的，这让他有瞬间的失神。

不知道为什么，他更希望它此刻不要照亮他。

纽特把头从地板上抬起，侧过身体，像是要反抗他的top。忒修斯只是靠得更近，更紧地压制住他，纽特能感受到他的全部重量。他的四根手指在纽特的体内，稍一动弹便能引起纽特的颤栗。润滑液被摩擦得发烫，纽特浑身的皮肤似乎都因此而改变。他半硬的阴茎被忒修斯一手掌控，而他的整个穴口都被忒修斯打开了。

那些手指只是轻缓地逗弄着他，然后离开。纽特咬着口塞急遽地喘息，用眼睛对此表示无声的控诉。这让忒修斯笑起来。“哪怕把你的嘴堵上，”他说，“你也是这个世界上最多话的sub。”他加重手上的力度，掌心贴在纽特的硬挺的根部紧紧地抚弄，然后松开手。紧随而至的一记快速拍打——从侧面落在纽特的阴茎上——让他的眼眶泛起泪水，他弓起身，缩起肩膀，但那并没有缓解多少疼痛。

但他变得更硬了。他的阴茎直挺挺地展示着自己。红潮蔓延到他的胸膛。

忒修斯捏住他的腰，然后拍了一下他的屁股，这是一个信号。纽特翻过身来，被口塞填满让他的口腔分泌唾液，他在忒修斯的视线下仰躺下来，两只脚腕挂在忒修斯的肩膀上，这个姿势让他的下半身悬空。忒修斯的手指再次插了进来，把他填满，纽特鲜明地感觉到那两根手指没入到根部。他的小腿在忒修斯的肩膀上发着抖，往下滑，忒修斯抓住他的脚腕，咬了他一口，纽特猛地弹起上身，所有的惊喘和尖叫全被抑制在橡胶后。如果只是疼痛，那他还能忍受，可是热得滚烫的吻随后落在了同一处，纽特的胸膛起伏，望着忒修斯吻上他小腿处的苍白的皮肤。

纽特听到自己的呼吸，一进一出。他眨掉眼睛里的汗水，手指在地毯上揪紧又松开。有某种感情击中了他，让他在那一刻放弃了抵抗，阴茎上的金属环松开了，项圈不再压迫住他的喉管。纽特在床单裹上脊背时叹息着扭动起身子，所以，这是忒修斯的卧室，可是他现在无法感受细节。忒修斯俯下身，把拇指塞了进来。

他嘴里的口塞已经消失，现在只要他愿意，他可以随时说出安全词。但纽特只是喘息片刻，在呼吸平复下来以后，他抱住自己的小腿，手放在脚腕上，折叠起身子，让臀部敞开并且完全暴露出来，方便忒修斯更好地玩弄他的后穴。他的阴茎肿胀，顶端湿润，点缀在他的小腹上，像是个被人忽略的玩具。忒修斯的拇指朝里推，转着圈，压向一个地方。纽特剧烈喘着气，以此掩饰自己几乎尖叫的事实。

“你最好还是叫出来，”忒修斯说，“不然一会你可能就叫不出来了。”

他粗俗的，毫不掩饰的目光落在纽特脸上。纽特舔了舔嘴唇。“为什么？”他说。

忒修斯屈起指节，朝里推，以慵懒的节奏操弄起他的内壁。纽特随之呻吟着，扭动着身子。忒修斯掐住他的臀部阻止他摆动臀部撞向自己的手指。这真残酷。

“为什么，主人？”第二次开口时，纽特的音调干哑而破碎。但不再戏谑。

“因为我会把五根手指插进你的身体里。”

另外两根手指以同样的方式刺入，把他扩张到再也塞不下的程度。纽特的心跳被忒修斯手上的每一个细微动作带动，他的两条腿挂在忒修斯的肩上，脚跟磕在后者的背上，被忒修斯转动手指的动作弄得挛缩惊跳，就像在跳一场没有音乐的舞蹈。但他顾不上这些，他紧张地注视着忒修斯的一举一动。忒修斯并起在他体内的手指，抽插起来，纽特双腿落到了床单上，咬住指节溢出断断续续的嘶哑喊叫。

虽然他已经承受过四根手指，但他还从未被在这种情况下被操过。堵在嘴里的拳头滑落下来，他再也无法顾及到自己的声音。忒修斯把埋在他体内的手指并在一起抽了出来，纽特控诉地拧动了一下。他没有伸出手抚摸自己仍在渗出液体的阴茎，只是无助地敞开着仍然颤抖不已的大腿，等待着忒修斯给出命令或是继续，忒修斯似乎对此很满意。他抚摸着纽特的膝盖，直到他的大腿，等待他松弛下来。

他把纽特拉到床边，膝盖顶开他的双腿。这个姿势让纽特感到格外暴露，但他仍然在忒修斯的要求下把脚踝踩在床边，半个臀部悬空。忒修斯在他的双腿间跪下来，沾满润滑液的手指填满了他，一次插入了四根。纽特的呻吟听上去像是在哭，某种沙哑的低泣。忒修斯的手仍然塞在他体内，但他的头近了一些。他置身在纽特的腿间，注视着他，沉稳而又残酷的视线让纽特浑身蔓延刺痛。他看到忒修斯缓慢润湿了自己的嘴唇，然后再一次低下了头，他的舌尖在纽特的下腹上留下了一道痕迹，这直接作用于纽特的阴茎。腹股沟掠过一阵甜蜜的触电感，囊袋一阵抽紧，纽特的整个上身挣扎着抬起，却又因为忒修斯深埋在他体内的手指再一次用力的戳刺而瘫软下去。忒修斯的嘴唇贴着他赤裸的腹部皮肤探索着，落下一些细碎的咬痕，比起温柔的安慰，纽特觉得他更像是在拆解自己。他的手指碾磨起纽特的内壁，推入得更深，不断抽出再插入，聆听纽特因此拔高的破碎呻吟。

他的后穴不自觉地收缩，整张脸因为高热而发红，他抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，下腹控制不住地抽搐。他要射了，汗水湿润了床单，忒修斯稍抬起头，退开些，手指缠绕进纽特小腹的毛发里。纽特在他欠起身时拿鼻音哼出温软的呻吟，以为他要来吻自己。忒修斯用鼻梁拱了一下他的阴茎，像在道歉，按揉他的内壁的手指变得温柔，纽特被安抚得眯起眼，腿肚子来回蹭着床单，准备迎接即将到来的高潮。体内的快感越推越高，一个词语也撬开了他的嘴。“哥哥。”他哑着嗓子说。

忒修斯拿鼻子拱了拱他，就像这是一场情人之间的嬉戏，他的手环住纽特的阴茎，舌面挑逗似的舔了一下。但随后没有更多了，那些手指也停下来。纽特难受起来，急切地动起臀部，撞向他的手指。忒修斯发出压低的警告。“哥哥，”纽特迫不得已再一次说，他的声音柔软而饥渴，完全主动投降，好像他才十四岁，忒修斯教他如何打手枪，那就像是昨天的事，“我的……主人……忒修斯！求你了……”

忒修斯把他的性器吞了下去，让他在几乎窒息的快感下射了出来。他整个人都软成一摊，臀部不由自主地抽动着，射在忒修斯的嘴里。白热化的高潮让他敞开，任由忒修斯为他指交。隔着湿润的睫毛，他看到自己的阴茎离开了忒修斯的嘴唇，忒修斯的嘴角的精液，他贴着纽特的囊袋移动的舌头，全都让纽特失去了语言。快感碾压过他的身体，乳头热涨得疼痛，让他不由得抬手掐捏住其中一颗乳粒。

空气中好一会回响着他炽热的喘息。直到他感觉到忒修斯寻找起合适的角度，试图把拇指挤进来。恐慌猛然间回到他的心脏里，他已经被撑开得这么满了，这是做不到的。慌乱中他伸出手去，抓住忒修斯，指尖扣进了对方的肌肉里。忒修斯停下来一阵，看着他，他摇着头。“你知道安全词，纽特。你可以把它说出来。”

纽特迟疑着。忒修斯握住他的手放在嘴边吻了一下。“说出来以后我就会停下。”

“不……别停下来，”纽特急忙说，“让我……让我换个姿势。”他的声音越来越低下去，他没有把后面的话说出来。也许在看不见的情况下会好些，他是这样想的。

他翻过身，手臂撑在床单上。忒修斯压下身，他没有马上开始。这出乎纽特的预料。忒修斯抱住他的腰，俯身在他耳边低语，轻捏他的乳头，用手指交替玩弄着它们，纽特的阴茎渐渐再次变得半硬，与忒修斯紧贴在一处的皮肤汗湿而滑腻。身后的人的热度不由得感染了他。“你即使是在做dom的时候，也喜欢抱人，”纽特嘲弄地说，听起来更像是在调情，这让他耳朵发烫，“天啊，一个拥抱者。”

“嘿，我在试图对你好点。”忒修斯抽了一下他的屁股。纽特溢出了某种声音。

他甩着头，汗水顺着头发滴到了忒修斯的身上。忒修斯牢牢抓住他的头发迫使他往后仰，他的牙齿咬上纽特的耳垂。纽特看见了他的眼睛：那里面写着情欲。

他抬起一只手，掌心落到忒修斯的手臂上。一种沉默的允许，忒修斯马上懂了。

纽特小心地呼吸着，忒修斯贴着他被扩张的内壁挤入最后一根手指。他的屁股猛地抽动。紧接着，他为那种感觉嘶哑地吸气。他还是不敢相信它就这么进去了，忒修斯的整个手掌在他的身体里。他的膝盖在忒修斯插进来的瞬间瘫软了下去，只靠忒修斯揽在他腰间的手臂支撑着，当他瘫倒在床单里时，他品尝到了自己的汗水和咬破的嘴唇。忒修斯花了这么多的时间来扩张他，而整个过程又是如此地细致和残酷。纽特穴口的嫩肉脆弱地裹住忒修斯的手指，他的喘息粗浅而刺耳。

他低头看着自己，还有忒修斯揽住他的胳膊。“这就是你的绝招吗？”纽特说。

忒修斯以同样的戏谑谛视着他。“如果你想要奖励，你可以像别的sub那样要求。”

“这个房间里没有什么奖励是我想要的。”纽特打断他的话。阳光因为角度的变幻而此时直射到他的脸上，忒修斯注意到他小幅度的躲避。他让自己的手指陷入床单里，揪住布料，让那种触感帮助自己克服一切。他短暂地希望项圈还在这里。

他的视野突然被黑暗笼罩。忒修斯捂住他的眼睛。“这是第一个奖励。”忒修斯说。

忒修斯的手转换着角度。他移动了一点，稍微勾起了其中一根手指，他仍然非常小心，但纽特整个发起颤来，忒修斯盖住他眼睛的手掌一定感觉到了湿润，但他什么也没有说。他的肩膀在不由自主地颤抖，浑身都在瑟瑟抖动，忒修斯把手抽出来一些，将拇指叠在其余四根手指内，再一次塞进他的体内，他适应了一些。他的心跳声又急又快，他的身上散发出性的气味，就像他已经被操了好几天。

忒修斯的呼吸没来由地变得粗重。他的嘴唇落在纽特的肩膀上，衔住他赤裸的雀斑。“纽特，”他嘶哑地说，好像一直沉浸在梦里似的，“真的是你。我的sub。”

“是我。”纽特说，不管这几个字如何令他胸腔感到疼痛。

忒修斯缓慢地把手朝外抽，只有手指留在纽特的体内。他前后移动着它们，并拢起来，让纽特承受它们，纽特倒向他的手臂，就像在他胳膊内融化的液体。他的穴口稍微地肿了起来，润滑液顺着被撑开的地方流淌下来。忒修斯的手指朝里推，然后分开，到达了太深的地方。纽特失去了叫出声的能力。那些手指抚弄起他的前列腺，花了很长的时间玩弄它。他再一次射出来，并伴随着些许失禁。

整个世界化作一团混沌，在他的眼底晕开，他的喉咙火热滚烫，但却发不出声音。忒修斯手用力压下那个点，然后再一次插了进来，纽特在被插到最宽处时痉挛着发抖，他再也射不出来，这一次高潮让浪潮蔓延过他的全身，全身绷起然后软倒下来，猛烈喘息。忒修斯的手掌抽出来，他向下倒在自己射出来的精液和尿液里。

忒修斯许久才挪开挡在他眼皮上的手掌，他把纽特压进床垫里，他的阴茎干进了纽特的屁股，纽特把双手放在头顶的两侧，就像已经被绑住那样摆好了姿势，并在忒修斯完全进入他时叹息。

忒修斯的须后水气味，他操着纽特的方式——就像他并不在乎后者的快乐，就像纽特此刻只是供他使用的——这些全都让纽特在兴奋并且迫不及待。他的头脑似乎正需要这个，被毁掉，被驯服，把莉塔的死亡和他哥哥的反常挤出他的脑子。还有那些珍稀的魔法生物不断在他的看管下死亡。“你喜欢被像婊子一样操。”

“是的。”纽特的眼睑湿润，被汗水湿透的腿部皮肤滑腻地紧贴在床单上。他呓语着回答。忒修斯掐住他的下颚，拇指重重抚过他的嘴唇，有那么片刻纽特以为他要吻自己。他在忒修斯的眼中看到了此刻的自己，他从未这样不知羞耻过，但他感觉很快乐——抛下了所有的一切，不再被任何事物所束缚。忒修斯的嘴唇碰触到了他，但并没有吻他，他转而贴上了纽特的耳朵，把一句冷嘲送进他耳中。

“这就是我的弟弟。”

纽特战栗起来。“你还能承受多少？”忒修斯挖苦。“在你受够我以前？”

纽特闭上眼睛。“在你恢复以前，”纽特回敬，“我就是你的免费婊子。你得不到更好的了。”

忒修斯握住他的腰，他的手指贴住纽特的穴口插了进来，紧挨着纽特体内的性器。他的性器找到了角度，再一次撞向纽特的敏感点。纽特无声地恸哭，也许拉伤了一些肌肉，但还是接纳了他。忒修斯紧抱住他，射在他的体内，他失去了意识。

他醒过来时忒修斯躺在他的身旁。纽特动了一下，随即明白了那种热量的来源。忒修斯把一只手放在纽特的背部，拍抚着他。他是做噩梦了吗？纽特艰难地翻过身子，忒修斯的手抬了起来。他把手上的书放到一旁，低下头来看着纽特。

“你在叫莉塔的名字。”他说。纽特点点头。他做了个梦：莉塔在离开，走进蓝色的火焰。纽特在绝望中追上去，不断地喊出她的名字。怎么样才能帮助他，告诉我！他还记得那种用尽力气喊叫的感觉，莉塔只回头看了他一眼，然后消失了。

“是项圈的原因吗？”忒修斯依然注意着他的脸，“你不该让那些马戏团的家伙碰它的。它留有魔法，它不喜欢陌生人碰它，哪怕你脖子上的伤口已经好了。”

纽特没有说话。过了一阵，他把头靠到忒修斯的大腿上，躺了下来。这不是忒修斯的房间，这是他的地方，忒修斯和他一起躺在一张简易的床上。不再有地毯，所以纽特猜想他还是赢得了某些东西——在这个游戏里。浴室的门开着，纽特视线在浴缸边沿滑开去——他不想知道自己究竟变成了怎样的一团糟，忒修斯又是如何给自己清理的。他转过去，把头埋进忒修斯的怀里，抱住对方的腰。

忒修斯抚摸着他的头发，倦意再一次袭来。纽特闭上沉重的眼皮，在他的dom身边入睡，这是他刚开始习惯的事。他干得并不好，他总是无法放松，或者狠狠地嘲笑这种仪式，但今天并不一样。他需要这个。他说不清原因。忒修斯还在干些什么，他的手指绕着纽特的颈部划出弧线，项圈回来了，木头比前几天所占的比例更多。但纽特知道忒修斯有另一层担心：属于纽特的材质会完全取代莉塔的金属，这便是为什么他的手落到纽特的后颈处，完成项圈的接口时总是如此犹疑。“下个星期，我们得出席一场部里的晚宴，“忒修斯说，“你和我一起去。”

纽特撑起小半个身子，这太突然了。“作为你的弟弟？还是作为你的sub？”

“我想你知道答案吧。”忒修斯回答。

“不，绝对不要，”纽特想也没想，“我绝对不会在那种场合扮演你的sub的，不管我们之间达成了什么样的协议。”忒修斯沉沉地叹了一口气。

“不？哪怕我告诉你他们会考虑恢复我的职务？当然了，我的工作很无聊。”

他的手指在一个地方停住，项圈的魔法呲呲地响，就像沸腾的焊接点。这是最后的接合点，纽特做好了准备提前适应冰凉刺骨的金属——这件事这几天来他已经很熟悉了，接合点依然是金属质地的。然而与前几次不一样，忒修斯的手没有马上离开，而是捂在他的后颈处，它停留下来，直到纽特那处皮肤温暖起来。

他站起来，离开纽特，像过去一样回到楼上去。纽特望着他的背影，有时候他觉得忒修斯这么做只是为了仍然留给莉塔一个地方，或者他像纽特一样害怕即将到来的改变，又或者他只是个混蛋，纽特更倾向于后一点。忒修斯俯下身吻他的额头，纽特讨厌这个——这么做就好像他还是个小孩子，就好像在狠狠地嘲笑他。忒修斯转身走开，然后在楼上的什么地方自怨自艾或者自鸣得意，纽特干嘛关心？

“等等，”忒修斯停住脚步，纽特把脸藏进被单里，“我可以……试试。但我不能保证。”忒修斯似乎很诧异，以至于他很长时间没有回答。去他的吧，纽特告诉自己，他背对着忒修斯转过身，努力催促自己睡着。可是忒修斯并没离开。

“你不会以为这样我就会让你上楼来吧。”这个混蛋说。

纽特告诉自己不要回答，他才不要自取其辱。“你以为对了，”忒修斯居然说——和以往一样自大又讨厌——“这个邀请三分钟后就会失效，所以赶快把你的屁股从被窝里挪出来。”

纽特真想把什么东西扔到他脸上。不过他有更好的报复。“不，谢了，”他用同样的语气模仿了忒修斯的话，“我宁可待在这里。”他哥哥耸耸肩，然后上楼去了。

纽特等到他的背影看不见了才闭上眼睛。也许是某种错觉，但他依稀感觉到，项圈的魔法把忒修斯的拥抱留在了他的身旁。当他再次进入梦乡时，噩梦离开了。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

 

忒修斯在灯光下等他，然而纽特被侍者拦了下来。

“你的项圈，先生。”

纽特正皱着眉头盯着忒修斯的背影看：忒修斯在楼梯上碰到了一对夫妻。妻子戴着珍珠串成的项圈，而做丈夫的正在与忒修斯拥抱。忒修斯脸上的笑容让纽特的眉头皱得更紧了。“很抱歉，先生，”侍者再次说，“你必须把项圈摘下来给我。”

“不，你不明白。我和我的——“纽特想要找到一个合适的词语但是失败了。我的兄弟？我的支配者？听起来都不合适。他改口：“——我和他一起来的。”

“这我清楚。”对方回答。这个地方所有人都吞着半截讲话，纽特总得费尽心思才能猜到他们没说出来的那一半的意思。纽特困惑地望着他，半晌才恍然大悟。

“我的意思是这是我的项圈。”

“先生，”侍者用一种和疯子讲理的语气说，“我在来宾名册上查过了，斯卡曼德先生的项圈属于一位莱斯特兰奇小姐，我不知道它是怎么到你脖子上的，但它不是你的项圈。所有的来宾必须在进去以前必须解下不属于自己的项圈，这是规矩。”

“你调查过所有人的项圈是否属于他们自己呢，还是只是我？”

“先生，请不要把我当做傻瓜，你的项圈上面有不属于你的魔法。”

纽特低头望向自己的脖子。流动的火焰萦绕在项圈周围，火红，边沿黑暗，如同燃烧的渡鸦羽毛。他掏出魔杖，那个穿燕尾服的年轻人立刻朝旁边一跳。一个家养小精灵在他的召唤下走出来，挥动长而瘦削的胳膊，把指甲伸向纽特。项圈腾起的火焰往一蹿，家养小精灵被吱吱地烫伤了，两只胳膊耷拉下来，苦恼地撑着自己过大的脑袋。有位目睹了这一幕的女士在尖叫，纽特转过身寻找她，但她连连后退跑掉了。纽特伸出胳膊，想把那个跌倒在地的侍者拉起来，对方的硬领里戳出一根魔杖，就像直接从脖子里长出来的似的。“站住别动，斯卡曼德先生。”

有人在这一片混乱中看着他。纽特朝那边望去，对上了忒修斯的视线。忒修斯脸上的是失望吗？纽特不去理会他，蹲下身朝那个年轻人解释——后者长着这样一张面孔，像是由英格兰最古老的银行开出的票据，他整个灵魂的收支账目都写在那双眼睛里，而现在那是一个很小的数目，因为他所有的力气都用来把那根魔杖戳到纽特脸上了。忒修斯走过来了。“怎么回事？”纽特讨厌他主人似的口吻。

“斯卡曼德先生，我只是在告诉你的弟弟：我们需要他交出项圈。”

收支账目看到忒修斯以后不仅毕恭毕敬地站了起来，还整理了一下自己的衣服，他回答忒修斯的问题时，好像纽特压根不在场似的。忒修斯刻意责备地看了眼他，纽特并不介意，说实在的这是整个晚上到现在为止唯一算得上有趣的事——看到自己毁了他哥哥的计划。“他是我的sub，“忒修斯说，“他不需要交出项圈。”

“情况是这样的，傲罗先生……他的项圈属于另一个人。”

忒修斯的目光中暗藏着一丝黯淡，那个在楼梯上与人谈笑风生的忒修斯消失了。“如果勉强把项圈摘下来，他会受伤的，”忒修斯的声调变得刻薄，纽特从未见他这样过，“这就是你们想要看到的吗？发生流血事件？”年轻的侍者支吾起来。

“如果他冒认了别人的项圈，那么就应该准备好为此付出代价。”

“你说什么？”

纽特抓住忒修斯的胳膊，阻止他做出冲动的事情来。真不敢相信今晚他是最理智的那一个。“忒修斯，”纽特告诫他，然后他转向那名侍者，“如果我把项圈交给你，你能保证保管好它吗？——我不是在说忒修斯是个刻薄的傲罗，我也不是在说这对他来说有多么重要——但你能吗？那么好吧，我把它摘下来给你。”

忒修斯阴沉着脸，他很少这么孩子气。“你不需要这么做。”他对纽特大声说。

纽特按了按他的胳膊，他不再说话。已经有好几个人侧目望着他们了。纽特将魔杖举起绕到脑后，它找到了项圈的接口。金属与魔杖相触时迸出了火光，忒修斯转而按住他的胳膊了，但纽特轻轻将自己的胳膊抽了出来，对他摇了摇头。那个侍者一开始躲到一边，随后当火花变小时，他盯着纽特的一举一动，如同看到了什么怪异而令人不解的现象。纽特等到魔杖不再被紧紧吸附于项圈内部，才放下胳膊，他定一定神，打开自己的另一只手掌：项圈浮现在他的掌心之上。

纽特把手一挥，项圈掉到了来宾名册上，羊皮纸一阵乱响，一大堆被惊扰的名字漂起到空中，墨水痕迹互相缠绕着，R字母和花体H勾连在一起，纽特从中间穿了过去。忒修斯走在他的身旁，对每一个认出他的男人和女人点头致意，纽特只是默不作声地埋头往前走。他在登上楼梯的最后一级时踉跄了一下，整个身体朝右侧倾斜，忒修斯像是早有预感一般搀住了他。“好了，别逞能了，”他说，“我们到那边坐下。”纽特没有点头，但忒修斯硬是把他抱走了，他额头上全是冷汗。

忒修斯解开他的领口，摸到项圈留下的伤口。纽特整个绷了起来。“疼吗？”纽特沉默地点头，“忍着点，拔出来就好了——最好再给你弄杯白兰地。”纽特感觉到他冰凉的手指按在自己的后颈上，动作很轻，挑开了他的后领口。他等了一会，忒修斯的手往后一抽，他浑身震动，胃部一阵发冷，但不再出汗了。忒修斯给他看拔出来的东西：一小块尖锐的金属片。“我还是不明白你干嘛要这么干。”

“难道你不会这么做吗，”纽特闭着眼睛回答，“如果你处在我的境地？”

“我只知道如果我的dom失去了魔法，无法处理我身上的项圈留下的任何伤口，我他妈的会等等再说，“忒修斯挨着他坐下来，“总比差点被项圈弄死好一点。”

纽特尽量安静地坐着，感觉像是胃部被人揍了一拳。这很疼，不过疼痛是可以控制的，他从无数次的咬伤中学到了这一点。“它不会弄死我的。那是莉塔的项圈。”

忒修斯对此保持阴冷的沉默。过了一会他摇摇头，脸上露出了微笑。“也就只有你，能把魔法部的晚宴变成马戏团的巡回演出。你真的以为我会揍那个侍者？”

“也许我以为他会揍扁你。”

“好吧，”忒修斯点点头，“这才像是你说出来的话。”

纽特倒吸了一口气：那地方又跳疼起来。忒修斯研究了一阵他的脸，随后站了起来，把手伸给他。纽特原地坐着没动，望着那只朝自己伸来的手。他迟疑地把视线转向忒修斯的脸。“怎么了？”忒修斯的手上沾着血迹，和纽特自己的一样。

纽特摇摇头，把要说的话从头脑里赶走。他拉住忒修斯的手，但等了一会才站起来。他举起另一只手，魔杖向下，准备消除两人手上的血迹。“不，等等，”忒修斯说，“留着它。”这句话说得几乎很安静。纽特的手指因为他这句话而抖动了一下，忒修斯拨开了他的魔杖，却不让他的手离开。他紧握住纽特的手，从他手背上流下的血与纽特的血珠汇合到了一起，在无声的静默中，纽特回握住他的手。

他借助忒修斯的力量站了起来，两人的嘴唇几乎相触。他们在黑暗中对视着。

“我——”

“我们得进去了。”忒修斯打断他说。

纽特怔了一阵，点了点头。他望着忒修斯撇下他走开，回到灯火通明的大厅里，再次摆出了笑容可掬的面具。他低头看了眼手上的血，悄悄把它藏进了口袋，调转方向走进人群。这个夜晚将会很无聊，所以当一个男人堵住他，以为他是一个无主的sub的时候，纽特并没有拒绝。“他们把你的项圈取下来一定费了一番功夫，“那人冲他挤挤眼，”如果你想好受一点，找个dom把你带回家怎么样？”

“你难道不是和你的sub一起来的吗？”双倍的好奇。

“噢，”他抬起手朝人群里的某位女士叫了一声，“薇奥拉！瞧？她不介意。”

纽特分不清楚对方是想显得大胆，还是这只是潮流。“你甚至都不知道我是谁。”

“所有人都知道你是那个戴着偷来的项圈跑到这里来的家伙。没错，谣言是会传开的。现在告诉我，你除了偷戴别人的项圈还有别的什么爱好？喜欢蜡烛吗？”

纽特窘迫地，应付式地笑笑。他并不习惯别人在这种场合向他献殷勤，通常来说他只是忒修斯的弟弟，那个可以忽略的，有时还很讨人厌的家伙。然而当他换上sub的伪装，这些人仿佛不认识他了似的。忒修斯在人群中注视着他，仿佛这是一场看不见的考试。那人朝他望过去的方向看了一眼。“我有一个dom，”纽特这时说，“只是临时的。他就站在那儿。”

“是的，我认识他。传闻说他的上一个sub死了。他是个不称职的支配者。“

“情况并不是这样的，”在这场晚宴开始时，纽特还没有想到过他会站在忒修斯那边，“她是——这很复杂。”复杂得就像头顶的那些吊灯，纽特在心里补充。

“你认识她？”纽特保持沉默。“所以你的dom任由别人摘下你的项圈？”

“不，如果我决定自己摘下项圈，他会支持我。这两件事情并不一样。”

忒修斯在和另一位女士说话，纽特放下心来。薇奥拉的dom还在说些什么。“……你喜欢格拉巴吗？一种意大利白兰地，我想你可能需要一杯酒，你的脸色不好。这伤口可真够瞧的——一个dom永远不该让自己的sub在他眼皮子底下受伤。”

纽特不知道是什么触碰了他的神经，是这个男人打着响指叫来侍者的手势，还是他已经接管了纽特的姿态，或者只是他提到伤口时那抹微笑的轻蔑。他对受伤知道些什么？在那杯白兰地被递到他手里的一瞬间，纽特驯顺的伪装裂了一个口子。“如果他要像你一样把薇奥拉照顾得这么好，他得先学会一打让她乖乖听话的咒语才行。”纽特把这句话用一种尖刻的语气抛了出来，然后将那杯酒一饮而尽。

纽特趁对方发愣的时候转身离开。“什么？你这是什么意思？”那人嚷嚷着。

意思就是你对她下了咒语（enchanted her），纽特暗自对自己说。他朝相反的方向走去，刻意放慢脚步与薇奥拉擦肩而过。他撞倒了她手上的酒。“对不起，”他匆匆说。一缕他留下的魔法在她头顶戳破了腾起的爱心气泡，纽特离她远去，同时悄然收起魔杖。他现在可以为薇奥拉的自由喝上一杯。忒修斯说了声请原谅，离开那名穿着香槟色晚礼服的女士走了过来。“别以为没人看见你干的事，”他的哥哥警告道，按住了他又一次端起的酒，“我看见了。你就不能控制一下自己吗？”

“对今晚唯一一件有意义的事？不能。”白兰地真的对伤口有所帮助。坏消息是，它让纽特听不清周围的声音，像是隔着一层雾，“我们什么时候能离开？”

“等我把你介绍给所有人，”这话逗笑了纽特，然后他才发现忒修斯居然是认真的，“我的意思是所有重要人物。忍耐一会，别表现得那么像你，很快就结束了。”

“你说话像个牙医。”纽特抱怨道。“这些人对你来说究竟有什么重要的？他们究竟是谁？莉塔死了以后，他们从未来看过你，甚至连他们的猫头鹰都没来过。”

“对，而我真是想死了他们的猫头鹰了。”清醒的，杯酒不沾的忒修斯真是恶毒。

忒修斯把酒杯从他的手里夺过来放下，拽住他的胳膊把他拉走了。他们穿过正在跳舞的人群，一直来到餐桌边，忒修斯拉开一把椅子把他的肩膀往下按，然后递给他一盘食物。“我不想吃。”纽特说。声音太大了吗？为什么所有人都看着他？

“你最好吃点东西。”忒修斯却告诉他，“你刚才空腹喝了一整杯白兰地。”

“我知道这是为了什么，”纽特吃吃笑起来——好吧，现在他真的感觉到醉了，也许只是一点。“你害怕我喝醉了以后会让你出丑，或者没完没了地谈论蜷翼魔。”

忒修斯的手突然搭上他的手腕。他侧对着纽特转过身，纽特低头盯着自己的盘子。他颤了一下，忒修斯更紧地捉住他。纽特的反常不是没有缘由的，他能鲜明地感觉到项圈重新地爬上了他的大腿，并且扣在了他最脆弱的器管上，就像在提醒他他属于谁。“没错，我又把它偷回来了，”忒修斯在他耳边轻声说，“我虽然已经没有魔法了，但它认得它的主人。从这方面来说它比某个人强多了，你觉得呢？”

纽特眼眶渐渐红起来，他死命挣扎，要从忒修斯的按压下抽出手，但那个男人把他按得更紧了。纽特吸了吸鼻子，整张脸泛起红色。“这不是为了你，或者我多么不忍心看到没了项圈以后你今天晚上多么难熬，”忒修斯用紧绷的冰冷语气说，“这只是为了我和我的自尊心——这让你想要？你真可悲。吃点东西吧，弟弟。”

他放开了手，纽特拿起叉子，狠狠地捅向盘中的食物。他的手依然颤抖不已，但他感觉好些了，他调整了一下姿势，忒修斯对此无声微笑。纽特狠瞪了他一眼，忒修斯旁若无人地拿过他手中的刀叉，把食物切成小块，然后送到了他的嘴边。

纽特被迫把忒修斯喂给他的食物吞进嘴里，食不知味地咀嚼，然后咽了下去。

他觉得自己做得还没有一个没受过训练的sub可信，不过忒修斯露出了一个灿烂的笑容，这让他愣住了。他开始怀念蒂娜，通常是她在这种场合扮演纽特的dom，而在蒂娜身边，一切根本没有这么复杂。纽特不会感到所有这些错综复杂的情绪，以及某种伴随着内疚悄然而生的留恋。跳舞的人群散开，音乐停下了。

忒修斯离开了餐桌，去与那群他需要打交道的人混在了一起。纽特不断地阻止自己去想溜走的路线的时候，忒修斯叫了他的名字。纽特转头看到他和五六个人站在一起，并且朝自己勾了勾手指。“我是什么，小狗吗？”纽特对自己体内的项圈说。他原地坐着没动。他看见了特拉维斯和他的妻子……当然了。忒修斯会希望特拉维斯“见一见自己的sub”，然后他们俩都会假装不知道这个句子指的是谁。另外两个人纽特并不认识，他有种预感他们都是傲罗，至少他们的伴侣是。

“纽特！”忒修斯再一次叫道。

纽特保持僵硬的微笑，站起来，迎着好奇的目光走上前。忒修斯一定已经介绍过他了，纽特等着他们问关于项圈的事，但他们没有开口。忒修斯朝他介绍了另外几个人的名字，纽特和他们握了手，应该说，他硬是强迫他们握住了自己鲜血淋漓的手。一张张脸在看到他手上的献血以后露出厌恶的眼神。“进展不错，斯卡曼德先生，”特拉维斯露出一个标准的外交笑容，“我想我能代表大多数人说——我们都很高兴这时候有人站出来帮忒修斯一把。梅林啊，忒修斯确实需要帮助。”

一个多星期前你可不是这么说的。“是他在帮助我，先生。我想你能看出来。”

“我确实能。”对方说。纽特望向忒修斯，后者在竭力假装没被纽特这句话逗乐——纽特觉得在场的人里面只有忒修斯听出这句话有多么屈尊，其余的人只是以为他在谦虚而已，但特拉维斯没那么蠢。扔下那句话，特拉维斯沉着脸离开了。

“那么，”另一个傲罗说。他的sub靠在他的肩膀上，是个比纽特要年轻些的金发男孩。“你真的是忒修斯的sub？斯卡曼德先生，在场的人都不相信你。”

纽特本来可以很有耐心地应付过去，不过忒修斯对此的沉默更让他气愤。忒修斯不像是会沉默咽下这种侮辱的人。“我不认为我需要证明我自己。”纽特这样说。

“你恐怕得做点什么证明你自己。”另一个傲罗笑起来。“我们都知道你的名声。”

纽特在柱子后面瞥见了格林姆森那张等待看好戏的脸，像一张影院的过气招贴。现在看来，这是一个圈套。“比如说什么？”忒修斯朝他慢慢地摇了摇头，纽特没有理会。“你们想看我的项圈吗？恐怕它现在在一个不方便公之于众的位置，我怕那会影响你们待会跳舞的胃口。”

“别傻了，”叫奥尔登的傲罗严厉地打断了他的话，“我们没那么傻，斯卡曼德先生。现在你的哥哥已经不在这个部门任职了，我向你保证我们不会欺负他的sub，这总行了吧？我知道项圈不在你身上，你早在进到大厅以前就把它交出来了——不管怎么样，它不能证明什么，那是莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的项圈，不是你的。”

忒修斯跨前一步准备干预，纽特拽住了他。“向我们展示你能听从你的dom的指令，我们就相信你，”奥尔登轻快地表示，“任何简单的指令，比如说跪下来。”

“跪下来，交出魔杖。我们就相信你。”肩上靠着金发男孩的傲罗补充。

纽特还在沉吟，但忒修斯陡然爆发了。“如果莉塔在这里，布兰登，你也想让她跪下来？你希望我能证明我把她训练得多么可靠，因为她是一个莱斯特兰奇？”“我不是这个意思……”那个傲罗嗫嚅。当忒修斯最冷静的时候，总是意味着他已经到了愤怒的边缘，而这正是纽特担心的事——忒修斯也许一直以来都在别人眼里和过去一样，但纽特知道他现在的边界比过去脆弱得多。他的同伴停止交谈和窃窃私语，都看着他。忒修斯避开他们的视线朝纽特走过来。“你迄今为止关于这个夜晚的观点全是正确的。我们走。”他把手放在纽特肩上，想把他拽走。

纽特躲开了。忒修斯从他的眼神中读出了什么。在纽特的字典里，有些事情是必须去干的，这是其中一件必须去干的事情。忒修斯渐渐地，然后是完全地意外了。

在忒修斯的面前，纽特安静地跪了下来。他抬起双手，手里举着自己的魔杖。


	7. Chapter 7

自从那天纽特在忒修斯面前跪下来以后，一切都变了。他曾经考虑过退出，尽管他是在忒修斯整整一个星期未曾出现时才那么想的，但这种想法比过去都要强烈。

他告诉自己，这毕竟不是一件急于去做的事情。如果他想走，他还是可以随时离开的。但当忒修斯回来时，看到纽特在那所房子里是极其必要的，那是一份承诺。

出于这个原因，纽特依然每天晚上回到那所房子里。

又过了四天，忒修斯依然没有出现。纽特像往常一样在午夜十二点以后又等了半个钟头。当他决定离开时，他把手放在电灯开关上，目视整个房间在他的眼前陷入黑暗。一种陡然而至的恐慌连同黑暗一起裹住了他：也许忒修斯不会回来了。

纽特的视线落在墙上那个项圈上。忒修斯不告而别的第二天，纽特把它取了下来，挂在显眼的位置，以便提醒自己为什么在这儿。现在它的金属质地在房间的另一头闪着刺眼的光，看上去格外荒谬。转瞬间，纽特升起一种逃跑的冲动。

紧随而来的是沸腾的愤怒，刺伤着他的自尊心。他不必留在这间房子里，他为什么要？如果忒修斯并不理会承诺，那么他更无需在乎。这一切毕竟全都是假的。

他观察房间，寻找忒修斯的痕迹，他在这里逗留过的证据，但是什么也没有找到。

再给我一天的时间，纽特对自己内心的那个声音说。最后一天，然后我就放弃。如果这一天过去以后，忒修斯仍然不见踪影，纽特会转身离开这个地方，然后再也不会提及此事。至于那个项圈，纽特觉得它也许会很高兴摆脱自己的。

纽特不无焦虑地整晚坐在桌旁等待，心神不宁。每当被迫待在这个地方的时候，他总是找点什么来干，但今天他懒得掩饰了。时间在一点一点地流逝，距离最后的期限越来越近，纽特的等待依然没有结果。快到十二点的时候，他提前接受了注定的结局。他会从桌旁站起来，走向挂着大衣的衣帽架，只需要不到五步他就能走到门口，随后他会从那里离开：一切都结束了。

当纽特推开椅子站起来，准备走向门边的时候，有人拧动了门。纽特无法移动一步，眼睛盯着被拧开的门，就像一个等待被宣布判决的死囚。忒修斯走了进来，把门关上，神色平常得如同从未离开过，纽特跌回到椅子上。忒修斯似乎有些意外他在这里。“你有话要说？”

纽特愕然抬起眼睛看着他，随即被他的态度刺痛了。“你错过了一次约定。”

“对。为了约定。还有什么能让纽特·斯卡曼德在这里等我？”

“你答应过……”纽特用力吸了口气，“……从头开始。你说过要教给我一切。”

忒修斯却心不在焉。他盯着纽特看了一阵，应付式点了点头。他看起来有些烦躁，但他却是清醒的。和纽特上两次离开他时不一样，他滴酒未沾。也许过于清醒了。

“我道歉。”忒修斯的语气有些戏剧性，甚至算得上冷冰冰。

纽特明白与忒修斯的相处永远不简单，但他没必要如此刻薄，不是吗？或者——纽特的目光在这张距离他只有几步远的面孔上搜索——他是故意如此残忍，只是为了报复纽特在晚宴上下跪的那一幕？纽特在忒修斯的脸上找不到答案。

忒修斯看到了那个项圈，发出恼人的轻哼。“你就像一匹等着被上马掌的小马驹。”

“随你怎么说吧，”纽特咕哝。“你到底是要继续训练我还是不要？”

忒修斯走得更近。在他的视线下，纽特变得有些慌乱，他这几天简直是一团糟。忒修斯只是瞥了他一眼，纽特干咽着，就像忒修斯已经提前碰到了他似的。性唤醒让他的皮肤一阵刺痛，红晕爬上他的脖子。但忒修斯的目标的不是他，而是那个项圈。纽特的心跳开始荒唐地加快的时候，忒修斯手里拿着那个被取下的项圈走了过来，就像没有发现纽特是多么饥渴，他绕到纽特身后，把项圈给他戴上。

“去睡一觉，”检查完项圈，忒修斯带着冷嘲推开了纽特。“明天准时到这里来。”

纽特逃难似地冲了出去，甚至没有在衣帽架下面停下来取自己的帽子和外套。

有时候他觉得自己了解忒修斯，有时候他觉得自己根本不。比如这十天以来，忒修斯去了哪？干了些什么？如果他像纽特一样在那天晚上感觉到了什么，为什么不留下来？纽特对top不是很了解——他没遇到过几个——但他敢说从未有人和忒修斯一样。除了忒修斯以外，蒂娜是他认识的唯一一个没有与他断绝来往的支配者，纽特觉得她也许知道答案。

蒂娜捧着热可可，过分严肃地思考了一会。她对纽特的问题认真对待到了这种程度，纽特开始怀疑来找她是一个错误。“呃，“蒂娜说，“试着直接找他谈谈？”

纽特长长叹了一口气。“还记得你和托利弗的那档子事吗？他来找你谈了吗？”

“好吧，我明白你的意思了，“蒂娜无奈地苦笑着。“但是纽特，你不是托利弗。”

没有人是托利弗。纽特在心里默默地反驳。“他直接消失了十天？”蒂娜问道。

“十一天，如果算上昨天的话，”他告诉她。“十一天五个小时零四十七分钟，我差点错过Pinky的预产期——虽然这不是她的第一胎，但我应该在场的，邦缇也许会遇到意外。”

“纽特。”

“抱歉。”

“你是否确切取得过他的允许？”蒂娜想了想。“我指的是这一整件下跪的事。”

“不，我没有，”纽特老老实实地回答，“但他有足够的时间去阻止我。”

“纽特，事情不是这样运转的。”从蒂娜的语气里，纽特听出了别的什么——类似的情形并不新鲜，纽特过去听到过这种话。“如果你没有取得他的允许，只是在当时的形势下替他做出了决定，那么你等于从来没有承认过他是你的支配者。”

纽特有些吃惊地望向蒂娜。说真的，这难道不是有点小题大做吗？“而他也没有为此惩罚你——从来没有。”蒂娜提醒纽特回到他们正在讨论的事情上来。

纽特摇摇头。“在那件事情发生以后他一直很正常，甚至在别人称赞我的时候，他也按捺住脾气听完——虽然我知道他很想一拳揍在那些人的脸上。然后我们回到家，我很累了，所以我早早地就睡着了。第二天早上我醒来时，他不见了。”

“你哥哥真的应该控制一下他的脾气了。”蒂娜令纽特不解地说，但她没有进一步解释，只是皱着眉头。“那么，那天晚上还发生过什么吗？想想看，任何事？”

纽特竭力地回想着，他记得在他睡着以前，忒修斯进过他的房间。但纽特只是朦胧中抬起眼睛望了他一眼。忒修斯在床边坐下来，停留了一段时间，他把一只手以一种奇怪的姿势按在床边，平平打开手掌，像是要按住什么东西。“……”纽特的嘴唇一阵蠕动。

“什么？”蒂娜没有听清。

“是魔杖，”纽特艰难地吐出那个字眼。他仍然感到不太真实。“他拿着魔杖进了我的房间，虽然他把它藏起来了，但我还是看见了。蒂娜，你认为他是想——”

像是预料到什么不好的事情似的，她握紧了那杯热可可。“——他想让我忘了这一切，可是他失去了魔法。”纽特喃喃说，真相让他没来由地一阵沮丧。“这对他一定是另一次打击。”

蒂娜犹豫着，但最终什么也没说。她伸出手按了按纽特的胳膊，突然的肢体接触让纽特一阵畏缩，但他勉强笑笑，他觉得自己有让她感觉这种安慰有用的责任。

“我敢肯定情况没有我们想象的那么糟。”她说。

纽特很肯定她错了，情况绝对比她所想象的要糟的多。不过这一点他并没有告诉她。

第二天他看到的忒修斯和平日里不太一样。他的目光——当他站在纽特跟前的时候——让纽特心跳加快，然而纽特无法指出具体的不同来。

纽特在他面前赤裸地跪着，他的第一句话却是：“我没有要求你把自己绑起来。”

“是的，“纽特说。“但是——”他以为忒修斯会喜欢这样。他把手腕背在自己的身后，如同戴上了手铐。但也许这一切在忒修斯眼里是另一个样子的，也许这看起来像是他又一次代忒修斯做出了决定。“我很抱歉。”他所指的不仅是这件事。

“用不着道歉，”忒修斯皱了皱眉。“现在站起来。”

他在忒修斯指定的椅子上坐下。由于背对着忒修斯，所以完全看不见他在干什么。忒修斯的手掌突然在毫无预料到的情况下擦过他的脸，把他吓了一跳。忒修斯摆正了他的头的位置，然后把一样东西拉过他的头。纽特在喉咙产生收紧的触感时才反应过来，那是一个临时项圈。

它的外部装饰着细密的绒毛，这也许是为了让它看上去感觉舒适一点。纽特并没有上当，他知道它是皮革制成的。它扣在纽特的脖子上，牢牢地固定住他，纽特猜想忒修斯把它的另一端固定在了椅子上。如果它再紧一点，就会令人无法忍受，但现在它只是徘徊在不适的边沿，在临界点。这证明忒修斯很清楚自己在干什么。

现在他不能随心所欲地移动头颅了，甚至连吞咽都有些困难。皮革材质的内层裹住他的颈部皮肤，强迫他在椅子上坐得笔直，并且把他的视线固定在一定范围内。

“说点什么，”忒修斯命令道。“让我听到你的声音。”

他想知道他没有把你绑得太紧，这个念头在纽特的脑海里一闪而逝。“我……”在开口的时候，他能感觉到皮革在轻微拉扯喉部的肌肉，“……我没带魔杖。”

“我注意到了，”忒修斯点了点头。“为什么？”

纽特试了又试，但还是无法回答。“现在我要把你的手绑起来。”忒修斯说。

纽特将胳膊反扭到椅背后面，忒修斯用什么扣住了他的手，不是绑缚的咒语，而是一件钢制的工具，伴随着纽特的扭动，它不断碰撞着椅子后背。那是一对手铐。

纽特的膝盖已经打得很开。但忒修斯所做的第一件事是把他扳得更开。纽特注视着他拿起润滑液，将瓶子倒过来，直接倒在了纽特身上。润滑液的气味提醒了纽特一些事，他的后穴隐隐翕动，阴茎半勃，像是已经承受过一场性事。忒修斯的手很大，能够握住纽特的全部。气味甜腻的液体提够了足够的润滑，纽特在椅子上颤抖。忒修斯收紧拳头，用力地撸动，这花了一些时间，纽特完全硬了起来。

忒修斯抵着他的阴茎松开手掌，纽特的整个阳具肿胀而湿润。他站开去，向下看着纽特整个人。“你随时可以说出你的安全词，“忒修斯说，“不管你带没带魔杖。”

“我知道。”纽特说——他说服自己是项圈改变了他的声音。

他以为自己从刚才到现在并没有动过。当忒修斯停下来，调整椅子的位置，并且再次试了试项圈的松紧程度时，他才意识到自己动了。他一定无意识地朝前扭摆过臀部，以至于椅子的位置都改变了。“你的魔法比我好，”忒修斯按住他的双肩，“帮我个忙？让这把椅子固定下来，把它安放到一个固定的位置：那张桌子边上。”

纽特照他说的使用了魔法。椅子转过去，推到了桌子的边沿，纽特在忒修斯点头的时候收住魔法，让它停了下来。现在他才看到桌上摆放着一碗水。

“只是普通的水。”忒修斯说。纽特吞咽了一下：这句话并没有解释清楚什么。

忒修斯去取了一样东西回来，然后贴着纽特的膝盖挤了进来，他倚在桌子边沿，长裤裹住的小腿只差一点碰到纽特的膝盖。他的手上拿着一个玩具，按下开关，它低鸣着震动了起来。纽特的口腔里聚积起唾液，看着它让他口干舌燥。它震动得很快，纽特无法想象如果忒修斯把它用在自己的身体里会是什么感觉，但忒修斯显然有别的想法。他握住纽特的阴茎，抚弄了几下，把它套在了纽特的阴茎上。

它贴着纽特的阳具消失了。“现在，”忒修斯对他说，“在喝完这碗水以后还没有射出来，你今天的任务就完成了。”他绕到椅子后方，解开了纽特的项圈。

纽特朝桌子低下头，把嘴唇凑到那只碗的边沿。当他越过一道无形的界限以后，震动陡然间变得极其强烈，纽特被狠狠吓了一跳。他立刻往后退，直起腰，试着把背部贴在椅子上。那个可怕的装置慢下来了，但他的嘴唇连一滴水也没碰到。

他望向忒修斯，剧烈地喘息，眼眶里溢出泪水。忒修斯却只是说：“继续。”

纽特又试了一次。那种震动尖锐地抵在他的阴茎上，虐待着他的尿道口。甚至在他吸进一小口水时钻了进去，纽特的手腕在束缚中胡乱扭动着，几乎因为一次狠狠的刺入而窒息。他撤回去，胸口不住起伏，他用目光告诉忒修斯自己做不到。

“继续，纽特，“忒修斯责备他，“这只是一个基础的性玩具而已。”

纽特俯下身，大口咽下碗中的水。震动裹住了他的阴茎，一刻也没有饶过他，他呛咳着喝完最后几口水，快感深深刺穿了他。他喊了出来，那种震动钻进了他的尿道，从内外同时加快进程。纽特不断扭动着身体躲开，它却不依不饶地追了上来。在碗底还剩下一小部分水时，纽特再也无法忍受了，他抬头查看忒修斯的脸。

“你做得很好，”忒修斯说，“还没结束。”

纽特痛苦地闭上眼。他的身上全是汗液。他调整了一阵，然后小心翼翼地再次俯身——把碗碰翻，舔干净顺着边沿流下的水，以及流淌到桌面上的水珠。一刻也没有停下的震动感让他的身体不住抽搐，快感早已越过了边界线，现在混杂着一丝疼痛。一种残忍的，接近于刺痛的灼热感在他的身体里堆积。他的视野渐渐变得模糊。他抿下最后一滴水，忍受着无法高潮的痛苦，倒在了椅子上。

忒修斯走过来，解开了他的手铐。玩具上的魔法在忒修斯解开手铐以后失效了，纽特能清楚地看见它紧扣在自己的阴茎上。忒修斯把它取下来，纽特小幅度地挪动着身子。他想要站起来，但忒修斯阻止了他。

他调整了一下姿势，他的腿压住纽特的小腿。纽特感到自己一根手指都无法移动，尽管忒修斯严格意义上来说并没有禁锢住他。他朝纽特的勃起扫了一眼，紧接着视线落在纽特的脸上。纽特把手往下伸下去，握住自己的阴茎，抹开前液，在忒修斯的示意下操起自己，直到他发出挫败的呼吸声，在自己的手掌上射了出来。

那不是他自己会选择的速度，力度或者是角度。他只是在忒修斯的命令下玩弄自己，但这让他把头抵在椅背上呻吟，就好像这种紧紧抵住自己的拳头操进去的手法一点也不粗暴，好像他就需要这个，他的手上满是精液。忒修斯注视着，然后朝他抬起眼，纽特在他的视线下伸出舌头，一点点舔干净了自己的手指和掌心。

忒修斯垂下视线盯着纽特，然后动了一下，像是要抽身离开。纽特攥住他的长裤。

忒修斯停下来，纽特依然把布料攥在手里，朝自己的方向拉了拉。忒修斯终于不再动了。纽特挪动身躯上前，仓促解起忒修斯的皮带，他以为自己都做对了，直到他被狠狠地往后一推。纽特倒在椅子上，没有抬头，只是调整自己钝重的呼吸。

忒修斯没有再动。直到纽特抬起目光。纽特在他的眼中看到的某种东西，让他抓住对方的衣服站了起来。他本想在站稳后离开，忒修斯却抓住他的手臂不顾他的意愿把他拉近。纽特从未和任何一个人离得这么近，这让他有些呼吸困难，他们僵持了一阵，忒修斯把他按紧在自己身上，他弄痛了纽特，但他的表情似乎并不在乎。纽特的呼吸越来越急促，他感到自己快要透不过气来了，在忒修斯的目光中有种东西将他灼伤。他的哥哥不该用这种目光看着他，他不该对此有所回应。这比他自告奋勇成为忒修斯的sub糟糕得多。“渡鸦，”纽特说，在一片混沌中他回想起这个离他愈来愈远的安全词，马上把它说了出来，随后忒修斯吻了他。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

一开始那不像是个认真的吻。忒修斯倾身靠近他，碰到他，然后后退。他那样小心翼翼，纽特宁可他把自己推到任何能被弯折的平面上，像平常那样操进来。

“我可以停下，”忒修斯说，“你想让我停下吗？再说一遍安全词。”

纽特张了张嘴却什么也没说出来，忒修斯重新索取了他，他脑海里的一切念头全都破碎了，只剩下抓住忒修斯，让对方的舌头操进他嘴里的本能。忒修斯按在他后脑勺上的手固定住他，抓住他的脑袋向后扯，迫使纽特更深地接纳他。纽特的双唇大张，忒修斯抚弄着他的头发，吞下他发出的细小的哽噎。在无意识中，他整个人向忒修斯敞开，胳膊抬起来勾住对方的肩膀，拙手笨脚地把他拉向自己。

“饥渴。”忒修斯嘶哑地说，攥住他的臀部。纽特整个人热了起来，双膝几欲瘫倒，他抓住忒修斯的背部，在欲望的热度和它所带来的朦胧启示下靠上前。

忒修斯中断这个吻，喘息着吻咬他的嘴角。纽特呻吟着，忒修斯的手掌移到他的耳根处，用一个充满性欲的动作把他的头抬起，纽特艰难地呼吸，无法控制自己与他对视。忒修斯来回揉弄他下颚的弧线，拇指按揉他吞咽的喉结。纽特发出声音，一声空虚的啜泣。忒修斯按了一下他的下唇，纽特立刻张开嘴含进他的拇指。

“知道吗，”忒修斯的目光落到他的嘴唇上，“我一直想这么干。吻你，把你毁掉——不一定按照顺序。”

“把我毁掉，”纽特喘息着回答，词句在他含着这个男人的手指时变得含混不清，伴随着微弱的呻吟，“就在这里，马上——但是别再吻我。忒修斯，别再吻我。”

忒修斯的手指抵在他的嘴唇边缘抽了回来，把唾液擦拭在他的脸颊上，羞耻感让他的双颊火辣，他朝着忒修斯弓起腰。忒修斯长裤的布料摩擦在他赤裸的腿部皮肤上，留下印记。他在忒修斯的视线里无所适从地寻找，他看到了一些他的理智现在无法处理的信息。忒修斯的领口全散开了，目光炽热，看上去执拗而且危险。

“说安全词，”忒修斯沙哑的声音刺穿他模糊的意识，“否则我绝不会停下。”

从他强硬的姿态中，纽特辨认出了一缕脆弱。他不知道自己是如何发现的，但它就在那里。他在忒修斯歪着头打量他的时候润湿了自己的嘴，一个想法突然变得无法忽视。他仰起头，让一个吻落在忒修斯的嘴唇上，然后快速转过了脸。忒修斯将他推向桌子，低头打量着他，纽特在他的注视下掩饰而慌乱地眨着眼，轻咳着，他的两条腿不由自主想要保护自己一般屈起。但忒修斯挤进了他的双腿之间。

“你……”忒修斯看着他说，迟疑而困惑。

“是的，”纽特自嘲地苦笑，尽管他的嘴唇不住哆嗦。“我和你一样害怕。”

第三个吻落下时要缓慢得多，那是一个真正的吻，它让纽特感到自己在无穷无尽地向下坠落。忒修斯的嘴唇就像在碰触着他的全身，这让他无法保持正常。他回应着，牢牢拽住忒修斯的衣服，像是要击溃什么一样过于激烈地回应，直到它终于度过磕磕碰碰的阶段，捱过恐惧，变得热烈。忒修斯的泪水滴落到他的脸上，纽特闭上眼睛。他咬了忒修斯的嘴唇，如此用力，让那个男人的嘴角染上了血。

最后一个吻粗暴而下流，预示事情即将回到正轨——他，作为忒修斯的sub，被吻到嘴唇刺痛。而忒修斯的手落到他的臀部，粗暴揉捏，把他按向自己，让他在热烈的受控感中更深地屈服。他在这个吻结束时粗粝地喘息，忒修斯让他朝下俯身靠在那张一点也称不上舒服的桌子上，插入他，扩张他，在推挤进来时重重地，一次又一次地使用着他。他叫喊，拍打身下的桌面，最后语无伦次地恳求起来，他们不再假装这一切没有发生。他喃喃地说着对不起，他终于能够说出来了。

忒修斯的手臂环绕着他，就像纽特是他的救命稻草似的。他靠在纽特的肩膀上，深深嗅闻着他身上的气息。“下一次，别在我没有允许的情况下跪下。”他只是说。

忒修斯把他带到浴室，清理他身上的咬痕和体内的精液。在他离开浴缸边沿的时候，纽特抓住了他的手。忒修斯停下脚步看着他，停了半秒，然后回握住他——那半秒大概是纽特一生中最不知所措的时刻之一，如果忒修斯甩开他的手的话。

第二天早上，项圈的一小部分消失了。

当他在厨房里的时候，忒修斯突然把他钉在了洗手槽前，他的双手撑在纽特两侧，控制住他能活动的范围。忒修斯甚至没有说一句话，他就进入了那种状态，柔软，任由摆布，就像他在透过皮肤的毛孔呻吟。他的嘴唇微微张开，大腿与忒修斯紧密贴合在一起，只差朝后倾倒在那个dom的肩膀上。忒修斯的手臂紧绕住他。

“张开腿。”忒修斯说。

然后他因为这句话而勃起了，他的腰有些细微的颤抖。忒修斯的手贴着长裤的布料伸进他的小腹，他朝后悬在那双手掌上，在越来越深入的抚触下分开了腿。他的牙齿咬入自己的一小部分唇肉，碾磨着。当忒修斯检查他的阴茎，戏弄似的地掐弄他的前端，并且抹开那上面的湿润的时候，他硬得无可救药。忒修斯蹭过他的脸颊，他的胡茬在纽特的脸上留下了针扎般的触电感。仅仅是想象忒修斯的手完全地覆在他的阴茎上就让他双腿融化。他的膝盖绷紧后打颤，差点朝前跪倒。

“你自慰过吗？在我离开以后？”忒修斯环住他阴茎的手动了起来，变得粗暴。

他摇了摇头。他到现在才震惊地意识到这个事实。当忒修斯离开以后，他几乎自戕式地禁欲。他胡乱摆动着头，想挤出一句回答，忒修斯收紧了环住他的手，让他嘴里的词句破碎成喘息。忒修斯抵住他，甚至没有上下撸动，他已经无法顺利地呼吸。但这还不够，他垂下视线，透过睫毛看见忒修斯骨节分明的手指在他的双腿之间移动，把玩他的器官，挑逗他半勃的阴茎。他需要更多才能真正地抵达高潮，他苦恼地呻吟，扭头寻找忒修斯的嘴唇，但忒修斯掐住他下颚制止了他。

“亲吻是种奖励，纽特，”忒修斯说，拍打着他的脸颊。“你该得到奖励吗？我还没有惩罚你。”

“惩罚我，”他艰难地说，就像被毁掉了似的。“求你了，惩罚我。”

欲望碾碎了他，这才是他从未自慰的原因，单靠自己的手他再也无法获得它，他偷偷地怀念这种在快感和痛苦边沿徘徊的感觉，这种把自己完全交出去的感觉。

可是在难以置信的两次眨眼之间，忒修斯抽身后撤，把纽特留在了那里。“那么好吧，”忒修斯轻松地说，就好像纽特没有向他苦苦要求，“从今天开始，你不能自慰。我不会再让你戴上那个控制你高潮的玩具，但当我没有允许的情况下，你不能获得性高潮，这是你的惩罚，因为你惹我生气了。你在那些人面前跪了下来。”

“可是，”他命令的语调让纽特想要好好地在他手上摩擦自己，得到足够的快感——也许疼痛，然后射出来。脑海里的画面让他脖颈涨红。“这要……持续多久？”

“无止境地持续下去，”忒修斯抬起手指刮了刮他的鼻梁，“直到你让我满意。”

忒修斯随后离开了。但纽特在他离开后很久还无法移动，就好像忒修斯创造出了一个他的sub的空间，然后把他留在了里面，而昨天为止他们才第一次亲吻。

在他遵从忒修斯的命令的第三天后，忒修斯在他的身边走过，他的衬衫擦过了纽特的手臂，而纽特发出了一记赤裸而细小的吸气声。那个举动甚至完全只是个意外，他可以肯定那不是忒修斯有意的。走廊很窄，纽特把袖子卷起到了手肘处，所有这些都让忒修斯的衬衫擦过他的皮肤。奇怪的是，那种触感就像来自于一种粗糙得多的布料，而它简直可以把纽特刮伤。他当时的声音清晰得甚至有些刺耳。

忒修斯停了下来，看着他。纽特躲闪着，避开他咄咄逼人的视线。忒修斯朝他走了过来，让他的后背贴到墙上。他的哥哥把一只手压在他的左肩上，捏在他的锁骨上方，纽特猛地瑟缩了一下，再次发出了同样的声音。这一次，忒修斯听见了。

纽特低着头想要走开，忒修斯把他压制住——他基本上不需要花多大的力气，纽特在被他碰到的地方几乎融化成水。忒修斯的手在他的注视下往下移动，攥在他的两腿之前，他本能地就惊跳起来。忒修斯抵住他的长裤碾磨起那只手，纽特发出断断续续的喘息和尖叫，全都比呼吸大不了多少。那只手终于挪开以便他足以得到喘息，纽特的视野却被眼泪所填满。他望向忒修斯，乞求地舔着嘴唇。

“这才三天，”忒修斯缓慢地说，“你想现在就放弃吗？你认为这就叫做道歉吗？”

“不。”如果说纽特有什么他自己也无法控制的缺点，那就是在不合时宜的时候逞强，这是蒂娜告诉他的。他没有得到高潮的许可，但忒修斯这回总算好好地吻了他，然后把纽特翻过来用手指操了他，把他留在走廊里因为空虚而疼痛不已。

未能释放的高潮在他的身体里堆积，使得他变得过于敏感。一次小小的抚触能让他的乳头变得很硬，在床单上拖动时发出哭喊，有时候忒修斯只是在他的后穴里塞入一个指节，他就变得淫荡，不断摆动着屁股，摩擦向身后那根能插入他的阴茎。随着每一天过去，这种惩罚一点点接近他能忍受的极限，可当他看到忒修斯望着他的目光时，他无法开口毁掉它，或是无视忒修斯的命令得到他想要的——独自待在房间里的时候，忒修斯独自拿起魔杖练习过，这一幕被纽特看见了。

他站在门边，看见忒修斯久久地坐在桌旁，凝视着放在手边的魔杖。忒修斯注视它的方式，仿佛它不是施行魔法的工具而是一个危险的敌人。纽特不想闯进去破坏这一幕，于是他安静地躲在角落里窥视着。忒修斯最终拿起魔杖时，手在颤抖。

纽特听到他轻声念出咒语，但没有一丝魔法从那根魔杖的顶端挥洒出来。

“不，”他听见忒修斯咬牙说，仿佛有什么在他的胸腔里碎了似的。“这行不通。”忒修斯狠狠摔下它，魔杖从他的手里掉落，跌在了桌子的边沿，它落下来的声音让纽特紧紧地闭上了眼——他的心仿佛也被它坠落下来的声音而撕成了两半。

纽特装作没有看到这一幕，第二天如常与忒修斯相处。他打算找个机会和忒修斯谈谈这件事，然而那天晚上，当他和忒修斯坐在餐桌边的时候，门铃响了起来。纽特与忒修斯对视一眼，从后者的眼里看不出端倪。忒修斯默不作声地切割他盘子里的食物。纽特站起身，走过去打开门，一个与他年龄相近的巫师站在门口。

“斯卡曼德先生在吗？这是他给我的住址，”这个年轻人说，“我是他的sub。”

纽特被那个词狠狠地刺了一下。“你是他的……抱歉，”他顾全礼节补上了一个招待陌生人的笑容，“……你是他的什么？”

“噢，我的名字是萨尔。”咧嘴，一个大大的笑容。“斯卡曼德先生邀请我来的。”

纽特闷头吸了口气。“抱歉，肯定是弄错了。”他含糊说完，打算把门关上。忒修斯不知何时起站在了他的身后，他横过胳膊挡住了门。“先让他进来吧，纽特。”

乐观的年轻巫师坐在他们唯一可以用来待客的地方，而忒修斯把浑然不解，问题不断的纽特拉走了。纽特双手按在自己的大腿下面坐在沙发上，拱起肩膀，困惑地思考着。“……你是在哪里找到他的？”他仍然无法相信自己所听到的，“不，抱歉，忒修斯……我还是无法理解……你是在告诉我，萨尔现在是你的sub了。”

“纽特，你的计划永远无法成功，知道为什么吗？你不能成为一个可信的sub。这里面有一个致命的错误，这个错误就是你。你想要拿到出境许可？制成你的复方汤剂，把它给萨尔，让他装扮成你和我去魔法部走一趟。他会拿到你的许可，我会取回我的工作，这个计划里面所有人都完好无缺——报酬我会照付给他。”

纽特第一反应是发笑，但忒修斯的表情是认真的，甚至严厉。“等等……”纽特觉得自己像在挣脱什么他摆脱不了的东西，“……这就是你消失十天考虑的事？”

“他的身高体重和你差不多，”忒修斯说，“他能轻而易举地装成你。”

纽特在他说出轻而易举那个词时猛地站了起来，然后才意识到自己过于冲动。“请……不要说下去了，拜托。”纽特断断续续地说，怒气让他无法顺畅地说话，“我敢肯定这个……萨尔还是什么……一定是个很好的sub。就像你是个很好的……为了达到目的不择手段的……傲罗。”纽特把最后那个字眼咬牙切齿地说完。

“纽特，我觉得是时候把你的头从沙子里拔出来了。你和我——”忒修斯避开了他的目光，“——永远行不通。他能让项圈消失，只要你让我相信他是你。”

纽特一时间因为巨大的受辱感而无法开口。“只要……什么？”他颤抖着说。

“只要你让我认为他是你，”忒修斯沉下声音。“只要你没忘了合适的魔法。”

纽特捏紧拳头，他的心跳变得这么快，他害怕以为自己会把拳头揍到忒修斯的脸上。忒修斯掐住他的肩膀，试图让他停下来，纽特推开他，步履匆忙地走了出去。


	9. Chapter 9

纽特看着忒修斯。他已经沉默不语很长一段时间了。

“有什么……不对吗？”纽特清了清喉咙。“我花了很长时间为今天做准备。我以为我把一切会出错的事情都考虑到了。”

忒修斯在明显地走神。纽特判断不出他在想什么。“忒……我是说，主人？”

“不，一切都很好，”忒修斯对他笑了笑。“你看起来和他一模一样。”

但这是种礼貌的笑法，忒修斯随即又陷入了心不在焉的沉默。发现纽特注视着他以后，忒修斯摆出掩饰的笑容。“真的，你看上去就像纽特，你可以愚弄任何人。”

“但却愚弄不了你。”纽特语气尖锐地说。忒修斯困惑地抬头看着他，纽特暗骂糟糕——刚才那句话太像纽特了，却完全不像是萨尔。忒修斯一定是注意到了。

“我的意思是，”纽特慌乱中补上一句。“如果有我能改进的地方，主人——”

忒修斯眼里的怀疑消失了，他敷衍了事地点头，打断了纽特的话。“不，你做得很好，”然后他迟疑地在椅子里调整了坐姿，望向纽特。“我没料到你有这么出色。”

如果说纽特之前有一丝仅存的内疚，现在也因为忒修斯的这句话而消失了。忒修斯很礼貌，但只有纽特看出了他轻微的不耐烦——顺从的sub让你感到乏味了，哥哥？纽特挖苦地想。倘若他不是“萨尔”，他会狠狠地回敬。“噢，不完全是魔法。还有复方汤剂的功劳。”

“复方汤剂？”

“斯卡曼德先生配制的。他在这件事情上帮了我很多忙。他说我做得很好，他甚至说——”纽特终于找到一个机会，插进去一句属于自己的话。“——我现在比纽特本人更像纽特了。”忒修斯笑了一声，摇摇头，无奈地看着他。

“我弟弟可不像看上去那么友善，”忒修斯眼睛里流露出些许调侃。“他是在挖苦你，顺带贬低我——是的，他就是这么个人——你没见过他这种sub吧。”

纽特沉默下来，为自己竟然被触动了感到生气。忒修斯的目光落到他身上，纽特突然浑身不适。他动用了全部的意志力留在原地，但避开了忒修斯打量的视线。

“这不会让你感到难受，萨尔？”忒修斯突然说。

“关于什么？”纽特立刻回答，然后才意识到他回答得太快了。忒修斯奇怪地望向他。这当然会让忒修斯感到奇怪，他和萨尔商量这件事时，萨尔完全不喜欢愚弄自己的dom这个主意，纽特花了许多功夫才说服他。从性格上来说，那个年轻，开朗，但对于准守dom的规则一丝不苟的巫师绝对与纽特没有相同之处。

“关于这个，”忒修斯做了个手势。“让你装成另一个人，难道你不觉得这侮辱了你的人格吗？”

“为什么会？”纽特绞尽脑汁回忆起萨尔的笑法，他模仿着笑了笑。“服从我的dom的命令，这是我该做的。所有人不都这么做吗？还是说我做的还不够好？”

忒修斯皱起眉头，那种不易察觉的不耐烦的表情再次出现在了他的脸上。纽特抑制住自己逐渐扩大的笑容——现在已经不是萨尔的那种笑法了。“够了，萨尔。”

纽特闭上嘴，垂下视线。忒修斯误会了他的沉默。“抱歉，不是有意要让你难堪。只是……我的上一个sub死了，”忒修斯沉吟着说。“我想我还不太适应这个。”

如果是真正的萨尔，一定会想方设法安慰他吧，但顶着纽特的样子，此刻这个萨尔顽固地固守着自己的沉默。他注视着忒修斯的脚踝，他讨厌此刻跪着的姿势。

他为什么认为这会是个好主意？如果忒修斯发现纽特装成萨尔，只是为了给他一个耳光，他又会说些什么？“我……”纽特假装温驯地开口。“我能问个问题吗？”

“当然可以。”

“你和斯卡曼德先生——”

“唔，”忒修斯似乎对这个问题感到不快。“只是权宜之计，为了他的出境许可和我的职位——吓着你了吗？如果你对这种事情感到不安，那么我可以帮你。”

纽特小声嘀咕了一句，忒修斯没有听清。“什么？”

“我不喜欢别人对我使用一忘皆空，所以请不要‘帮’我，”纽特一口气说完，在忒修斯吃惊的凝视下补上一句。“我是说——主人。”他讥讽地加重了那个词。

忒修斯笑起来，不再敷衍了事了。“你今天真是充满惊喜，是不是？那么好吧。”

纽特没想到他这么轻松就答应了，忒修斯从椅子上站起，走到他跟前，自从纽特走进这个房间里以来忒修斯第一次拉近了他们之间的距离。“还有别的问题吗？”纽特吃吃地涨红了脸，当忒修斯考察一般碰触他项圈的时候。纽特憎恨dom对他做这个，所以忒修斯从未这样做过：也许在忒修斯看来，他浑身僵硬并且把头低着只是出于sub的顺从或者害羞。纽特抑制住气愤的颤抖。

“复方汤剂两小时后就会失效，”纽特必须说点什么，以便阻止自己一跃而起。“所以我必须在两小时后离开。这不是问题，只是个善意的提醒。我能问个真正的问题吗？”

忒修斯点点头。“如果我看起来和他一模一样，”纽特试探着说。“那么为什么要戴上面具？”忒修斯按在他颈后项圈上的手指猛地缩了回去，就像被针刺出了血。

“恐怕那是因为我，”忒修斯很勉强地开口。“预防措施。”

有那么一瞬间纽特担心自己把他逼得太紧了，但他今天早上的良心一定还没睡醒。“什么样的预防措施？”他学会了萨尔那种快活的，并不容易受挫的口吻。

“我不希望……”忒修斯摇摇头，像是要赶跑什么。“……在这一切结束以后，我把你真正当成他。”他朝纽特安慰地笑了笑，并不打算深入去谈论这个问题。“既然我们已经聊到这个了，我能问你一个问题吗？就当是条件交换吧，你是怎么弄到这个项圈的？”纽特抚上脖子上的项圈，他知道这会让忒修斯不舒服：除了忒修斯自己和莉塔以外，纽特也许是唯一一个碰触过这个项圈的人。

忒修斯的眼眶竟变得有些发红，纽特碰到静电般收回手。他掩饰地咳了声，望向别处。他恼恨自己在这种时候开始心软。“斯卡曼德先生给我的，”纽特说，他说的也是事实。“它说这会对我们有帮助。他还说——”

“他说什么？”

“祝你顺利。”这也许是纽特说的唯一的一句真心话，但忒修斯只是哼了一声。

“那么，”纽特感到有些尴尬，他刚才多少暴露了自己的真实感情。幸亏忒修斯只顾专心想着自己的事，并没有发现。“我能帮你做什么？别的我可不确定，但我一定能够恢复纽特·斯卡曼德作为你的sub的名誉。”

忒修斯忍俊不禁。“这个我可不确定。我弟弟的名誉没剩下多少。”

纽特挑起眉，忒修斯疑惑地望着他的脸。该死的，面具，纽特现在看出必要性了。

他为什么不在一开始就同意戴上面具？

纽特干脆站了起来，走到了忒修斯的身后。“我可以向你展示一下我在睡前服务方面学到的一些东西，我在这方面很擅长……”他确实是，而他花了好大功夫才教会纽特笨拙的手指。这也许是纽特学过的最多余的技能了，为什么dom需要人们替他们解领带和脱衬衫？然而现在他在这里，站在忒修斯身后为他解开领带，他的手指轻抚过忒修斯的脖子，就像那是什么易破的蛋壳。这比他想象的要难。

纽特的手有些不稳，不知是因为紧张，还是因为对象是忒修斯的缘故。在他终于把那条讨厌的领带拽下来，并且理所当然地碰到忒修斯的衬衫纽扣时，一直默不作声的傲罗按住了他的手。“这样就可以了，谢谢，我不需要这些。”

“可是——”纽特本能地反驳。他喜欢站在忒修斯后面，这个男人看不到自己的脸的时候，纽特觉得没那么容易暴露他这个小小的骗局。

“我说，够了！“忒修斯突然大发雷霆。“难道我之所以求你帮忙，是希望你来干这些吗？”

纽特皱眉。“求我帮忙？”他怀疑地重复。他从未见过忒修斯为任何事情请求过。

“你还真是健忘，”忒修斯讽刺道，“这也是你很擅长的那些花招？我说了，我不是喜欢这些的那种dom——是的，请求。花了一个星期的时间，你忘记了？”

“具体来说，”纽特困难地开口。“你是怎么……请求的？”

但忒修斯不愿意谈这个。“回到你刚才的位置上去，萨尔。服从命令。”

纽特在他背后狠狠瞪了他一眼，忒修斯转过头，纽特低下头掩盖住自己的表情，加快步伐走了回去，重新跪了下来。“我们只需要让莉塔的项圈消失，”忒修斯的嗓音表示他为自己刚才的失控后悔了，他换上了温和些的口吻。“别的都不需要。”

纽特抬眼望着他。“你——”忒修斯停住，捏住眉心。“这太难了。你看上去太像他了。也许我是个笨蛋，萨尔，我不仅侮辱了自己，而且让他恨死我了。”

纽特紧紧地抓住拳头。他无法回答忒修斯所说的任何一句话，事实上，他希望他不在这里。但他必须说点什么，他催促着自己。

“好了，”纽特用一种完全不像自己的声音说。“会……会好起来的。我会帮你。”  
忒修斯不解地看着他，好像不认识他似的。

“我是说，”纽特在他的目光下难堪地清了清喉咙。“我也失去过某个人，我理解你的感受。”

忒修斯歪着头看他。“不像吗？”

“我找到你的时候，你看上去无忧无虑，好像这个世界上没有事情能让你操心。”

萨尔的确是那个样子的，纽特明白忒修斯的意思。“也许我只是不懂得怎么样告诉别人我的感受，不是所有人都能理解……这种失去。他们安慰你只是在尽义务。”

忒修斯苦笑了一下，鉴于他这一年的经历，纽特的话想必让他想到了很多事。纽特无视他的命令，站起来，走向他。忒修斯奇怪地抬头看他，纽特将手伸向他的肩膀，忒修斯抵触地动了一下，但纽特坚定地把手放了上去。“看？这并不难。”

“等到莉塔的项圈把你咬得血肉模糊的时候再说吧。”忒修斯语气黯然。

“你不会让那种事情发生的。”纽特说道。“感觉好点了吗？给我些时间，坐在这里别动，我去戴上面具——啊，对不起，我不该对dom指手画脚。我很抱歉。”

他转过身，忒修斯的语气变得疑虑重重。“纽特？”老天，纽特心想，他喝酒了。

幸亏他身上携带着萨尔的复方汤剂，可以完美地处理此类情况。忒修斯抓住他肩膀的时候，纽特转过头，忒修斯眼睛里倒映出了他的脸。而那不是纽特自己的脸。

“对不起，我想我只是……”忒修斯连忙道歉。“……认错了。”

“斯卡曼德先生，是我没能达到你的要求，”纽特没想到自己也有说出这种话的一天。“这一切是我的错，我没有完成自己的义务，我必须要求你惩罚我，否则我就离开这所房子。”

“别这么荒谬，”忒修斯直摇头。“这并不是你的错。我不会惩罚你的。”

“那么，”纽特大着胆子与他对视，“为我的自尊着想，我想我只能离开了。”

他拔腿朝门走去，暗中咒骂自己。他本来以为自己不会露出任何破绽的，但忒修斯也不是傻瓜。忒修斯一开始似乎并不相信他真的要走，但当纽特把门打开时，忒修斯拦住了他。“好吧，你赢了——留下来。”忒修斯并不高兴。“戴上面具。”

他在那一瞬间看上去是如此动摇，让纽特完全不想再继续下去了，纽特只差一点就要告诉忒修斯他的真实身份，但忒修斯的下一句话让他改变了主意：“你显然不是纽特，作为sub，你比纽特要出色得多。”纽特已经推开门的手又缩了回去。

“很显然。”纽特对忒修斯说道，掩饰住自己讥讽的语气。“而且你弟弟已经跑了。”

“不再回来了吗？”

“我不确定，”纽特说。“但他说得很清楚，他不想再见到你。”

忒修斯对此没有表露出惊讶，他打了个手势，让纽特在他坐过的那张椅子上坐下，他拿着面具回来的时候纽特差点跳起来。忒修斯把面具扣在他的脸上，并且摁住他的肩膀制止住他的惊跳。“怎么了，你不舒服吗？我并没有压得很紧。”

“我没事。”纽特言不由衷地说。莉塔的项圈悄悄地咬了他一下。

“那太好了，”忒修斯将两手按在他的肩膀上，向下打量着他的脸，“我们开始吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

蒂娜瞥向他们。忒修斯看了看她的sub。他是个傲罗，纽特敢打赌这是一开始吸引忒修斯注意的事情——蒂娜的sub是个傲罗。不管这个世界上发生了什么，忒修斯的关注点永远不会变，纽特绝不是在嘲讽他——好吧，他是。起居室里的沉默持续了太长时间了，谁也无意开口说话，蒂娜轻轻咳出了声。

“有什么不对吗，戈德斯坦小姐？”忒修斯说。

“我听说你有了一个新的sub，所有人都想知道他是谁，可是你的sub总是戴着面具。我一开始并不相信这些传言，但我得说，我改变看法了。祝你好运。”

说完这一番话以后，蒂娜再次朝他看来。在面具的后面，纽特听到自己安静的呼吸。“谢谢，”忒修斯说，“我们仍然处于磨合阶段。”

“那么，”蒂娜看上去对这次拜访的目的感到更困惑了。“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“事实上，确实有件事情你能帮我们的忙。”忒修斯沉默下来。纽特摘下了面具。

蒂娜倒吸一口气，然后眨了眨眼睛。“纽特？”她皱起眉，那张面孔陡然间变得严厉了。“我的意思是说，这不好笑！如果你认为这种事很好玩——”

“仔细看看这张脸和坐在你对面的人的行为举止，”忒修斯打断她的话，“它们能骗过你的眼睛吗？我觉得，既然纽特曾经是你的sub——尽管只是名义上的——你也许对他有一些了解，也许你能给我们一些建议。我弟弟不会喜欢这个主意。不过不管怎么样，请尽力试试看吧。”

忒修斯每说出一句话，蒂娜的眉头就皱得更紧。她凝视着纽特的脸，纽特在她的视线下不舒服地咧了咧嘴。“你的意思是，他不是纽特？”蒂娜板起了脸，就像纽特在纽约被她抓住时一样。“这个人究竟是谁，斯卡曼德先生？”

“我的名字是凯尔。哪怕有着样貌上的相似，我可以向你保证我绝不是纽特•斯卡曼德。我只是暂时借用一下他的身份。”

蒂娜的sub从鼻孔里发出了一声嗤气，听起来像在发表他对整个事件的看法。“安静，朗尼。现在不行。”蒂娜扭头斥责了一声，她转向忒修斯和纽特，抱着双臂观察着他们。她以令人敬佩的速度恢复了镇静，纽特有时会忘了她有多么聪明。“好吧，很高兴认识你，凯尔；还有你，忒修斯•斯卡曼德。但别再耍这种花招，我是认真的。现在，把事情从头告诉我。”

这需要时间，但不像纽特所想象的那么久。“所以，”蒂娜插进来一句。“你想让我做第一个判断你的sub是否合格的人？难道纽特在这件事情上不是更有资格？”

“噢，”纽特可以回答这个问题。“我们找不到他。”

他们当然找不到了。

蒂娜交叠手掌抵在下颚上，在恍惚中凝视着他的脸。“我不知道……从外表上来看，他和纽特一模一样，至于其余的事，纽特只是短暂地扮演过我的sub，在宴会上，在他不得不装成一个sub出入的地方。我想这很难算得上是互相了解。”

“但你能帮我们的忙，对吗？”忒修斯并没有就此放弃。“听着，我不想占用你的时间，我也不想把整件事搞得太过复杂。我知道带他到这里来已经越过了一些dom的底线了，不过纽特喜欢你，所以我想……我只需要事先得到一句提醒，如果有任何事情不对，任何事，请告诉我。你一定能想起来些什么。”

纽特捏紧了茶杯的把手。别告诉他，蒂娜，把它忘了。瞧，纽特很清楚蒂娜要说些什么。他们之间就是有这种默契，这也是纽特一开始找蒂娜帮忙的原因。“我不明白。”蒂娜不喜欢这件事，她的表情清晰地表明了这一点。“首先，纽特从不戴上项圈，也许你该想到这一点。”

“噢，”忒修斯并没有惊讶。“这件事情已经被改变了。”

“真的吗？”蒂娜摇头。“好吧，既然你这么说的话。“

“你还能想起别的吗？”蒂娜的sub在默默地观察纽特，他不由得抬起视线与那个男人对视……在那一瞬间他浑身发冷，这个男人知道他是谁，知道他真正扮演的角色，那写在他望向纽特的目光里。蒂娜说：”让我……想想，给我点时间。”

忒修斯靠向沙发，给她一些时间思考。与此同时纽特重重地吞咽着，抵制着蒂娜的sub在他的表情里挖掘出更多的秘密。“有那么一次，”蒂娜匆匆不安地一笑。“我得把他带进魔法部，但他显得有些不对劲。我说不对劲，指的是他看上去很不稳定。在我再三的追问下他才告诉我这件事，有过一个dom，我不知道纽特是在哪里遇到他的，这一点纽特没有告诉我。我知道的只是这个——”茶杯掀翻在纽特的脚下。所有的人望向他。

“也许你该考虑一下你的sub的感受，戈德斯坦小姐，”纽特低声说。“等到你的sub不在场的时候，再给我们讲你和纽特•斯卡曼德的故事吧。”

在突然的打断之下，蒂娜抿住了嘴唇。她的sub走过来，把纽特的杯子拾起来放回到桌子上，他俩交换的目光让纽特涨红了脸。蒂娜只差叫托利佛好孩子并且摸摸他的头了，目睹这种场景让纽特感到由衷地不自在。“我为我的sub道歉，戈德斯坦小姐，”忒修斯语气中暗藏的谴责让纽特留在了原地。“请你继续说下去。”

“我能告诉你的只是我从纽特那里知道的事情，事实上并不多。在他十六岁的时候，他遇到过一个dom，那个男人在很多方面与你有着相似之处，斯卡曼德先生，至少从纽特愿意透露的方面来看是这样的……这么说吧，他基本上让那人对他做了任何事。”

纽特按住膝盖坐在那儿，假装听到的这些与自己并没有联系。忒修斯沉默了一段时间，纽特克制住不去看他的表情。“请原谅，”忒修斯突然表示，“这与我们讨论的事情并没有关系。”

“我就要说到了，”蒂娜料到似的苦笑。“你可以想象得到，这件事情后来是怎么发展的。纽特不让他碰那些魔法生物，我想对方感到被轻视了，他把报复施加在他的sub身上——你和我都见过这种dom，尤其是在他发现你是纽特的哥哥以后。魔法部很可能留下了记录，关于这件事。因此，给你个建议，真正的纽特不喜欢在公共场合交出魔杖或者是被人揪住头发，如果我是你，我就会避免这些——你想让人以为你的sub是真正的纽特，对吗？”

忒修斯在长久的停顿过后说：“而那一天，我的意思是说当你和他在魔法部的时候，具体地来说，是怎么个‘不稳定’法？”

“噢，我想他再次见到了那个人，”蒂娜毫不费力回答了这个问题。“我想他受到了诱惑回到那种混乱的关系里。你不知道这件事情是很自然的，那时候你和莱斯特兰奇小姐刚刚订婚？我只能告诉你这些，其余的事情，恐怕你得去问他自己了。”

“这故事听起来并不可信，”纽特忍不住插了一句嘴。“我是说，什么样的dom会愿意和一个不愿戴上自己的项圈的sub在一起？”

“没错，”蒂娜的反问让他觉得自己弄巧反拙了。“问得好。什么样的dom？”

忒修斯的自制力应该受到称赞，因为他在听完这一切以后旁若无人地站了起来。“非常感谢，”他说。“我会避免犯上述的两个错误。我想我们该离开了，我们已经占用了你太多的时间。如果你见到我弟弟的话——不，还是算了。你有一个不错的sub，你一定很为他自豪。”纽特为忒修斯套上大衣，而蒂娜的sub一直在看着他做这件事，但他似乎并不打算对此说些什么：关于纽特和他的谎言。

“这个……我弟弟曾经的dom，”忒修斯似乎花了些力气才把这个词说出来。“你有他的联系方式吗，戈德斯坦小姐？”纽特猛地吸了口气，蒂娜的sub掐了一下他的大腿，蒂娜回过头，以为是自己的sub再一次出言不逊。“别这样，朗尼。”纽特做出“谢了”的口型，他并不知道朗尼为什么要帮助自己，但是管他呢。忒修斯并没有注意到他，他还在等待一个答案。

“我猜你也会这么问的。已经在你的上衣口袋里了，斯卡曼德先生。”

大门在他们的身后关上以后，忒修斯才想起纽特还和他在一起。“抱歉，凯尔，我没有想到今天的两小时会以这种方式过去，”忒修斯明显有着心事。“我会补偿你的，你先去忙自己的事吧，我想自己待一会儿。”

“你不想见见你弟弟的那个dom吗？也许他可以解释。也许你弟弟有他自己的原因。”

忒修斯笑了笑。“并没有什么原因，纽特这么做只是为了要我好看。你说的对，也许还有别的目的，为了证明他能够凌驾一个dom——这真是愚蠢的主意。鲁莽，不顾后果而且危险，但我弟弟常常这样做。”纽特对自己失望之极。他为什么会幻想一个dom会理解他的选择？

“你根本不知道他要克服什么，”纽特脱口而出。“你只是和其余的人一样。”

“你说什么？”忒修斯眯起眼，纽特这才意识到他用上了称得上挑衅的口吻。

“我是说，这样正好，我也需要一个人待上一段时间，”纽特生硬地转变了态度，尽管他还在生自己的气。“好改善我‘不那么像他’的地方。下次见面时，我会记住握紧自己的魔杖的，绝不会把它交给任何人。我们明天见。”

忒修斯看样子还想说些什么，纽特抛下他，直接离开了那里。


End file.
